Times to be: Book 1: More than Destiny
by Destinies Trek
Summary: Both Takato & Takuya dream a disturbing nightmare which seems all to real. What will destiny hold for them as they seek to unravel this mystery? --RESTRUCTURED--
1. The Times to be

Disclaimer:

Hello, this is just a formality, so just go along with it. It's my first time writing, so any suggestions are welcome (Even Flames). So... I don't own Digimon or Star Trek, and I most likely never will. I only own the characters & equipment that I Create. So Please... **DON' SUE ME!!**

(A/N: This chapter has been re-revised)

_'Takato talk out-loud in dream'_

_Takato think in dream_

_

* * *

  
_

"No, noooo!" As the young Takato Matsuki tossed, and turned in his bed, in the nightmare that had he had been engulfed in since he first fell into this horror.

_Ber ber, beep. "Warning, Slip-core breach imminent!"_ Said an overly-mechanical voice. "Captain, What should we do!?" Asked a red haired girl, who was about his age shouted. She was wearing a mostly black uniform that had a little purplish-grey covering on the shoulders, as well as a red under-shirt that only shone through by a slit at the collar. Three golden lining buttons lining her collar, she looked more like she was apart of some kind of, militia.

_'I - I don't know._ _Wait, why can't I move my mouth? Am I that scared?'_ Thought Takato. Seconds later, the young teen heard himself speak, the thing was, it wasn't his voice; in fact, it's tone was a few optics deeper than his, and it had a sense of urgency to it. He had no control over the words that came out of his mouth; not that he really understood what the other ment anyway...

"Bridge to main engineering, prepare to eject the slip-core through the secondary transporter relays!"

_"Alright, we'll try sir."_ Said a disembodied voice. Takato would have looked around for the source. That is, if he had control. But from the looks of it, he was in charge of this place. But it wasn't just _him_ who was doing all the commanding. The red head was barking out orders as well.

_"Engineering to Bridge, the emergency beam-out of the core's failed! I estemate containment beach in less then 30 seconds!"_

"_Breach! What the hell does he mean by that!"_ He shouted to himself, as once again, he futally struggled to make himself herd. But as he concentrated on finding a way, he felt, strange--Almost as if he could tell what was going ot happen next. As he shook off the felling of Deja vu, the strange person shouted something out; something that made him freeze with apprehention.

"All hands abandon ship! Repeat, all hands to escape pods, and shuttles! Abandon ship!"

_'A ship? What kind of ship?'_ Takato pondered.

"Captain! The core breach has excel-" Said the Renamon that was in the back of the room, as she was cut short by a ball of fire that broke out, engulfing everyone and every thing in its path. Then, for a moment, time seemed to slow down for him, as he watched the fireball slowly engulfed the Renamon; the red headed girl; and then finally him.

_"Ahhh!"_ Takato screamed in pain as he felt all of his flesh burned from his bones. The room, and people around him began to fade. For a moment, he floated in what seemed like an infinite darkness.

"_What the hell is going on!?"_ He shouted. Suddenly, he found himself floating between several million large rocks. A large, crimson figure floated just beyond the rocks. He turned himself around, and looked at what was beyond the other side of the rocks.

"_No… I- It can't be!?"_ Uttered Takato, as he looked into the crimson eyes of a monster. A monster, he had created. The creature opened its mouth, and shot a giant fireball at him.

"_Ahhh!!!"_ He screamed, as he was engulfed in the burning flames. Just then he was awoken by his mother.

"Takato dear, are you okay!? You were shouting in your sleep!" His mother asked him with a deeply concerned look on her face. It was then that he realized that he was in a deeply cold sweet, and that his mother was hanging onto him so tightly, that she cutting off the circulation to his arm.

"Ahh, mom..." Takato muttered.

"What is it dear?" She asked her worried tone.

"...You can let go now." It was then that she realized that she had even been holding on, and finally let go. He felt the circulation in his arm resume, with a felling of pins and needles. For a few moments they sat there in an awkward silence, until Takato's father finally came in.

"Knock, knock. Hey son, are you okay? You look pail."

"Yeah, I'm fin dad." Takato replied, as not to worry them.

"Well, okay then. We'll talk about this in the morning." As both of his parents left the room, he couldn't help but think of a single name that suddenly popped into his head. A single word that he wispered quietly to himself…

"_Prometheous._"


	2. The meeting

(A/N: This chapter has been revamped)

* * *

It was the day of the first meeting of the six kids as digidesteneds, since they had restored the Digital World to its former glory. Takuya Kanabara was heading toward his Friend Zoe's house, were all the kids were to meet. On his way, he began to think about the dream that he had had the night before.

"I wonder what that was all about. I mean, was it a message from Ophnimon again?" Takuya pondered, as he continued down the empty street. He kicked a small rock farther down the sidewalk, as he turned the corner.

"But if it was her, then why wouldn't she just use the cell phones like last time?" had that dream disturbed him to _that_ kind of extreme? He thought to himself for a long moment, not looking up at where he was going

"But who were those people? Why couldn't I control my movements? Why did it feel like I wasn't alone? And most importunely, what the hell _was_ a Slip-core!?" He said out load, slamming his eyes shut. Takuya was finally awoken from his trail of thought, by the sound of Zoe, but by the time he had looked up, it was too late for him to stop. The next thing that he knew, he was looking straight down, with his face stuffed into Zoe's chest.

"AHHHH!" They both got up and yelled.

"Takuya you bastered!" Zoe screamed as she began to punch, and slap Takuya senseless. It took him a moment after Zoe had finished breaking his face into completely different area's that he was fully able to grasp what had just happened.

"What the hell did you do that for!?" He asked, while he clenched his fist. Zoe looked away from him, as she refused to answer.

"It's not like I did it on purpose, it was an accident! I was lost in thought!" He said, as he jumped to his feet.

"Hump, now there's something that you don't see every day..." She said smugly. Takuya felt his face burn with irritation, at his friends answer.

"Grrr, what the hell is that supposed to mean!?" He said, raising his voice to her. She shot a deadly look at him, as she replied.

"It means that you can be a dope sometimes." She retorted. Takuya felt as like punching her right now, but decided against it. Instead, he would have to make do with shouting.

"Hey, I'm not a-

"Hey, are you two love birds going to come in or what?" Asked Koji, as he stood in the doorway. The two turned towards their comrade, as they're first collective retirement.

"Shut the hell up, Koji!" they said in unison. He sighed in annoyance at there reaction.

"Well at least bring the scene in here." He said. It was then that they both noticed that they were being watched by about a dozen people. So they both got up and ran into the house, leaving Koji in there dust.

"Hmp, some things never change." He said, closing the door. He smiled inwardly to himself, as he walked to corridor. Just as Koji was passing a hanging mirror on the right in the hall way while he was heading back to the living room, he thought that he had the reflection of someone else in his place. He gasped, and his pupils dilated, as he took a quick step back to the mirror, only to see himself.

"What just happened?" He asked himself. After a moment of contemplation, he just dismissed it off as an allusion. After all, the only thing he saw in the mirror was himself. So continued back down. After Koji entered the living room, the rest of the group started the meeting.

"OK, well what should we talk about?" Asked Tommy, as he looked around the group. All of them sharing the same unsure face.

"Well I don't really know Tommy. What do you think Takuya?" Asked Zoe, as she practically jabbed Takuya. When no answer came from the boy, Zoe jammed her elbows into his side.

"Takuya, hello Takuya, are you in there?" She said, as she nudged him. He suddenly snapped out of whatever trance he was, and looked around the group with confusion.

"Hhh? Oh... Ahh, what were we talking about again?" He asked. They all looked at him with worried faces to his reaction.

"Hey Takuya, are you alight? You've been acting kinda odd since ya got here." Asked Kouichi. Takuya looked down at the floor, as he thought about his reply.

"Well, I've been thinking about this dream... More like nightmare, that I had last night." He said.

"Really, what was it about?" Asked Tommy. He clenched his jaw, as he thought about "it".

"Well I'm not really sure what. It was weird and horrifying..." He said, as he continued to explain his dream.

"...And that's when I woke up." He said. They gave each other confused looks, as he finished his story.

"Wow that's really weird Takuya." Replied Zoe, now feeling more sympathetic towards his.

"Ok, so your ether disturbed, or going insane." Came J.P. from the other side of the room. Both Zoe and Takuya both shot daggers at him for his reply.

"Hey, I'm not any of them, besides it was just a nightmare!" Retorted Takuya. J.P. Just huffed it off.

"Well that's not the only thing going on... I mean, has any one notist that when you walk past a mirror, or anything else that gives your reflection, it'll give someone else's, then your own?" Asked Koji. Most of them looked at him for a moment, as they all began to think.

"Wow, you've gone nuts too Koji." Said J.P. Turning to the bandana-wearing teen.

"No. It's happened to me too." Replied Tommy.

"...And me." Said Koichi, seconding the youngest members' notion. J.P. sighed, as he crossed his arms.

"Oh grate, you've all gone nuts. I'm outta here." He said, as he made his way for the door. As J.P. walked past the hanging mirror next to the door, he could have sworn that he saw a darker, thinner boy wearing a mostly black suit, with some kind of Grayish-purple shoulder, and wearing a golden under shirt that had two darker-gold buttons, and one that had that had a black center. He stopped, and looked back into the mirror. He grabbed it, as he checked for some kind of camera, or alteration. He sighed, when he didn't find anything wrong with the mirror.

"Ahh great, now I'm goin' crazy too. Might as well go back in with the other nut jobs." He sighed, as he turned around, and headed back for the living room.

"...Okay you guys, that might work, I just-" Said Koji, only stopping when he noticed that J.P. had returned.

"Hey J.P., I thought you were leaving?" Came Tommy. J.P. rubbed his nose, as he contemplated his reply.

"Ha ha, you guys, nice joke. Now why don't you tell me how you did that trick...? Jeez, and I thought I was the master of illusion..." He said in annoyance. They all looked at each other in confusion.

"What trick?" Asked Zoe, truly curious as to what he was referring to.

"Ahh come on, you guys know. Right?" He asked, as he looked at the sitting group. They all shook there heads. J.P. felt his face heat up with embarrassment, as he came to a certain realization.

"Aw great! This proves it... I have gone insane!" He said, as he began rubbing the back of his head.

Eeep eep, _"No J.P., you haven't..."_ Came a familiar, yet muffled voice from their cell phones. Zoe whipped hers out, grasping it with both hands.

"Hhh, Ophnimon, is that you?" Asked Zoe.

_"Yes it is. I'm afraid that what you all have been experiencing is not just happening at random. This is happening to you only."_ She said.

"What? Why is it happening to us!?" Asked Tommy. A quiver of fear in his voice.

_"Because, something is happening on quantum level... Something dangerous to the fabric of space-time."_ She said. They all looked up at each other with confusion.

"Quantum, like on a universal level?" Asked Takuya, as he looked back down at his phone.

_"If only it was, Takuya... No, this is happening on a multiversale level."_ Replied Ophanimon. Takuya could have sworn that he'd heard a pang of remorse in the Mega's voice. But then He thought back to what she'd just said, and literally felt his head spin.

"Wait what!?" He asked in unison with Koichi, Zoe, and Koji, thier confusion apparent.

_"Takuya, do you remember anything about a dream that you had last night?"_ She asked. Takuya thought back to the nightmare. He felt a shiver run down his spin, as he remembered the pain of the dreams last few seconds.

"Yeah... It was horrible." He said. He looked up, as he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He looked up, to see Zoe looking him with remorse. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd seen her with that kind of look. It was kind, and gentle, yet it had a hint of something different in it.

_"That's because that was vessel that had the ability to travel across time and dimension. Actually, there were two of them. They were attacked just before they were to go to there version of the Digital World."_ An image of the ships bridge flashed in front of his eyes. He could still smell the scents of carbon, and burnt ozone in the air. He mouthed out the only word he'd been able to think of since he'd first awoken._  
_

"Prometheous..." He said, low enough that it was barely audible to even his own ears. No one else must have heard it, because none of them enquired as to what he said.

"Well yeah but... How do you know all of this?" Asked J.P.

_"Because, I have been in continual contact with that world. Which is why I must ask you this question... If we were to give you back your spirits, will you go to the next compatible dimension."_ Asked the legendary celestial Digimon. They all got huddle as they talk it over. After a few seconds they broke with thier answer...

"Alright well do it... But just tell us one thing: What is the next compatible dimension?" Asked Takuya.

_"The next universe, is a dimension where Digimon, is nothing but a Childs card game. However, there are children there whom have Digimon partners. They call themselves, the Digimon Tamers. They have the ability too modify there Digimon to what ever their hearts desire."_ She said. The group looked at each other in confusion, as they assimilated what she had just said. They all nodded to each other in understanding. They didn't exactly understand everything she had said about alternate universes, but they did understand that if they didn't act, then people were going to get hurt.

"Okay... We'll go. What exactly should we bring with us?" Asked Koichi, taking over the conversation.

_"Unfortunately, you don't have time to pack anything, because the only window for this dimension from your world will be opening in less than a minuet. So hold up your phones, and I will transform them for you."_ She said. With very little hesitation, they all lifted up there cell phones, and with a flash of light, they were transformed into thier old D-tecters. They looked down at them, as a feeling of nostalgia overwhelmed the group/

_"Alright children, best of luck..."_ Said Ophanimon. And with that notion, a wormhole opened with a flash of blue, as they were all sucked inside.

_"I hope that you prevail. For all our sake's..."_


	3. The dream unfolds

Disclaimer

Alright, since this chapter hast to do mostly with Star Trek, I wont really care if you like this one, or not. But, if you want to understand Takato's dream, you might want to read this. I would have had this up sooner, but my damn computer failed... Again. Pulse I was going to put up chapter four along with this one, but then I lost the hole story, and had to start from scratch. I really need a new computer. Anyways... I'm going to leave a list of non Digimon/Star Trek cast members as they come, enjoy...

Capt. Gene Fink: Commanding officer: Current assignment: U.T.S. Prometheous N.X.-59650: Last assignment: U.S.S. Voyager N.C.C.-74656

Commander Denise Riggley: First officer: Current assignment: U.T.S. Prometheous N.X.-59650: Last assignment: U.S.S. Voyager N.C.C.-74656

Lt. commander Nasim Follider: Second Officer/Chief of Operations: Current assignment: U.T.S. Prometheous N.X.-59650: Last assignment: U.S.S. Voyager N.C.C.-74656

Lieutenant Guilmon: Navigator (Partnered to Capt. Gene Fink): Current assignment: U.T.S. Prometheous N.X.-59650: Last assignment: U.S.S. Voyager N.C.C.-74656

Lieutenant Renamon: Chief security/Tactical officer (Partnered to Commander Denice Riggley): Current assignment: U.T.S. Prometheous N.X.-59650: Last assignment: U.S.S. Voyager N.C.C.-74656

Lieutenant Terriermon: Communications officer (Partnered to Lt. commander Nasim Follider): Current assignment: U.T.S. Prometheous N.X.-59650: Last assignment: U.S.S. Voyager N.C.C.-74656

_Well, on with the story..._

(A/N: This chapter has been revamped)

* * *

**Captains ready room, 1311 hrs. (1:11 p.m.)  
**  
_"Captain's log, stardate, 54369.2. We are just returning from the delta quadrant, were we have spent the last three weeks scavenging through what is left of the Borg Central Nexus. Although there wasn't really much left to salvage, we did however find a few Borg drones, who had survived the disconnection, and have already finished resettling them. Unfortunately, more than a few just couldn't stand up to the shock of disconn-"_

Boo boop. _"Captain, I think you better get out here..."_ Came the voice of his first officer, Commander Denice Riggley. He was surprised at his first officer's stamina, and sheer willpower at the way she had handled herself during the mission. Especially considering what happened after the "incident" two years ago.

"Acknowledge. Computer, end log." He said, as he tapped his comm badge... He felt a bit of annoyance, as he deactivated his work monitor, and sent it back into its compartment.

_'This better be good commander!' _The captain thought to himself, as he walked from his ready room, to his bridge. He watched, as his first officer stood up, and walked over to her post on the main level of the circular bridge. Fink sat in his, and activated the armrest panels.

"Commander, statues report." He said, turning himself towards her. She turned towards him, as she finished tapping several commands into her consol.

"We're picking up some tachyon emissions in the Poladies sector. The readings are emanating about twenty light-years away from Starbase 78." Said the commander. Fink called up the sensor data on his own consol, as he thought about what he should do.

"Tachyons huh? That's strange... Lieutenant Renamon, launch a multi-special probe to that sec-"

"Yo, captain! I'm picking up a distress call over here! Should I put it through?" Asked Lieutenant Terriermon, in his usual, casual tone. Everyone on the bridge of the starship _Prometheous_ looked over at the little rookie in interest; causing the little Digimon obvious discomfort.

"Absolutely, put it on!" Said Fink. The lieutenant didn't waste any time in pulling up the message. The front screen blinked on, to all of the bridge crew's horror...

_"This is Captain Gene Fink, of the Federation Timeship Prometheous. We are under attack by five Jem'Hadar warships. They came right up on us using-"_ The screen blinked off, being automatically replaced with the stretched stars cape whizzing past them. They all stared at it in silence, as the lieutenant worked his panel._  
_  
"Sorry 'bout that, but they've either stopped sending, or it's being jammed. I guess Momentai isn't going to cover this one..." Said Terriermon, as he looked at the screen.

"It doesn't even come close!" Stammered lieutenant commander Nasim Follider, as he too stared at the stars cape. Gene tore himself away from the picture, as he looked over at his tactical officer.

"Were was the signal coming from!?" He asked in obvious distraught. He turned to find the Kitsune officer behind him already fast at work pinpointing the source of the signal.

"It came from the Poladies sector... At the same source as tachyon emitions..." Replied the second rookie Digimon on the bridge. Fink looked back towards the screen, as he issued the order that everyone was both expecting, and fearing.

"Guilmon, set course for the Poladies sector, maximum slip-"

"Ahh, captain... The slip-drive is still being recalibrated. But we still have warp power..." Came commander Follider from his ops station. Captain Fink breathed a sigh of irritation, as he heard the report.

"Alright then, set course for the Poladies sector, maximum warp... Engage!" Said Captain Fink, as sat back into his command chair... Worrying about what was going to happen next.

**Main bridge, Prometheous duplicate, 1312 hrs (1:12 p.m.)**

Ber ber, beep. _"Warning, Slip-core breach immanent."_

"Captain, What should we do!?" Asked the first officer, commander Riggley from her station across the bridge. As the young captain had to make his next move fast, before he would lose his ship, and worse, his crew. He slapped his comm-badge, as he plopped himself into his chair.

"Bridge to Main Engineering, prepare to eject the Slip-core using the secondary transporter relays!" He shouted, as he began tapping several things into his arm consol.

_"Alright, we'll try sir."_ Came the chief engineer's crackled voice, over the comm system. All around him, his crew was working frantically to hold the ship together, as they waited for his next order.

_"Engineering to Bridge. We were unable to beam out the Slip-core. Breach in 30 seconds!"_ Came the frantic voice of his chief engineer. Captain Fink felt a twinge of fear, and confusion from within him, as he thought the situation through .To all his horrors, with all his knowledge, he was about to lose his first command, his friends, and his only surviving family: Guilmon all in the same day. He knew exactly what his next move had to be. So he turned to the front of his bridge, as he issued his final order.

"It's over... All hands abandon ship! Repeat, all hands abandon ship!" He said. Commander Riggley glanced back at him, shooting him a querying look. She didn't need him to speak, as she already knew his silent answer by the look on his face. She turned back to her consol, and activated a new siren. The evacuation alarm. Fink sighed, as he looked around his bridge for the last time. He readied himself to give his bridge crew thier final order but was interrupted by another blast that rocked the bridge heavily.

"Captain! The core breach has excell-" Started lieutenant Renamon, the chief tactical officer. But she was cut short by a ball of green fire that broke out from the EPS relay behind her. The blast engulfed everything in its path. Time seemed to slow down, as Fink watched the expanding sphere of super-heated plasma slowly engulf his chief tactical officer, his first officer, and finally him...

**Main bridge, U.S.S. Prometheous, 1329 hrs (1:29 p.m.)**

"Captain, we've just entering the Poladies sector." Came lieutenant Guilmon from the helm of the ship. Fink replaced the PADD he was holding back in its holster at the side of his chair, as he looked up at the main view screen.

"Alright Guilmon, slow us down." He said, as he activated, and called up a summery of the sensor data on his armrest consol. There where times during different conflicts, when he felt so useless just sitting in his command chair, barking out orders, while his crew were running circles around him trying to keep the ship together. So, he decided to make do with the next best thing at his disposal to, 'monitor' the situation.

"Sir, I'm picking up multiple debris fields several hundred kilometers ahead." Said commander Follider from his position next to Guilmon. The look on Fink's face soured, as he herd his chief of operations. He looked over at his first officer, commander Riggley. Although her station was close enough to the front of the bridge, that she didn't have to turn her neck too much to conference with her commanding officer, while keeping an eye on her consol, she didn't even budge, from her consol, as she heard the news. Fink didn't need her to turn around to see the grim look on her face.

"Put it on the screen." He said the screen bleeped on to revel two massive spheres of twisted, scorched metal and ash. The remains of what once made up two mighty vessels. But even with all the debris clouding his view, he could still make out the scorched tops of several dozen escape pods, and shuttle crafts. He felt a surge of hope, as he looked over his shoulder at his chief tactical officer.

"Renamon, are you picking up any life singes?" Came commander Riggley, beating him to it. Fink could hear the bleeps of the lieutenant's panel, as she manipulated its controls. He held his breath for a long moment, as he waited for her response.

"No ma'am, I'm not picking-"

_Bleep beep beep, Bleep beep beep._ "Captain, there's a slip-stream wormhole opening off the port bow!" Said Renamon, as she studied the new sensor data that was being fead into her consol. Fink let out the breath the breath that he'd been holding in shock, as he herd the unexpected response.

"Adjust view!" The atmosphere on the bridge hardened, as the screen switched its view to the blue glow of an artificial wormhole. Gene felt his pupils dilate, as he stared at the smooth, green-colored vortex.

"Hey, I thought only Starfleet had that kind of technology!?" Came Terriermon from his side of the bridge on the far left. Nasim turned towards his partner, sighing in annoyance.

"No Terriermon, _Voyager_ got it off of a race in the Delta Qua-"

"Captain! I'm picking up three- No, five Jem'Hadar warships coming through the vortex!" Came lieutenant Renamon, cutting Nasim off in mid sentence. Gene felt his heart skip a beat, as he tapped in several more commands into his armrest consol.

"Yellow alert! Shields up!" Shouted Fink, as he looked back up at the screen. He watched as five Jem'Hadar warships maneuver into an offensive line position. He glanced over towards commander Riggley, as she looked at him with a stern look. Her optical cybernetic implant gleaming in the light of the bridge.

"Yo capt. I think they wanna talk!" Said Terriermon from his station at the communications array behind his partner. Fink sighed inwardly to himself, as he thought: _"This day just keeps getting better, and better, doesn't it?"_

"On screen!" He said. The screen changed to the split view of the Stargazer's commanding officer, captain Beck, and the Jem'Hadar first. Gene studied the First's face with interest, as he noticed the green strip on the edge on his suit. Gene had read the reports from the Dominion War, and how those green strips where meant to identify a Jem'Hadar elder, or a Jem'Hadar who had lived the ripe old age of twenty Sol-standard years old. He straightened out his uniform, as he spoke.

"This is Captain Gene-"

_"We know who are, Human. We've come to destroy you!"_ Barked the Jem'Hadar, as he shifted his head from one side to another. His personal view screen shifting colors, as it showed the elder First the image of Captain Fink. Captain Beck leaned foreword, as he spoke.

_"Why are you here!? According to the Dominion, Federation-"_

_"We don't come from this universe. We come from a place were the Federation has fallen! Now, we are purging the rest of the multiverse of your filth!"_ Retorted the Jem'Hadar, cutting Beck off in mid sentence. A look of shock could be seen on the faces of almost everyone aboard the _Stargazer_. Fink knew that everyone on the _Stargazer_ where seeing the something on thier side. The scaled lips of the Jem'Hadar First curved slightly upwards, as he observed the two crews reactions, to his amusement._  
_  
"We won't allow you to do that!" Shouted commander Riggley, as she jumped from her station, and into the more direct line of sight of the Jem'Hadar.

_"That's what your double said, and now, she lies in the debris field, as dust... Enough of this.. Time to die!"_ Said the Jem'Hadar First, as he cut his end of the transmission. Also automatically cutting off thier link to the _Stargazer_.

"Red alert! Shields to maximum!" Said Captain Fink. The entire bridge sprung to life, as everyone prepared for the worst. The ship rumbled from side, to side as the Jem'Hadar fired the first shot. Fink turned towards his chief tactical officer.

"Renamon, engage the battle sphere!" Said Fink. He felt the surge adrenaline as it entered his veins. He turned back towards the screen.

"Sir, I can't, the Jem'Hadar are have created some sort of jamming field that is stopping the sphere from forming." The ship rocked once more, as lieutenant Renamon gave Gene an update on their situation. He grabbed one of the armrests, as he steadied himself.

"Return fire!" He shouted, as he cursed inwardly. He tried to think of what his next best action should be. Unfortunately, he couldn't think of anything that would work to thier advantage. Especially since the Jem'Hadar didn't take prisoners.

_Ber berp, ber berp._ "Sir, shields at 73..." Shouted lieutenant Renamon. A computer console in the back exploded, as another impact hit the shields, casting a haze of smoke throughout the bridge.

"Shields at 56!" Said Renamon, her clawed hands dancing over her consol. The ship rocked again.

"35!" She shouted. And so, once again the ship rocked. Fink felt a relay in under the deck explode, as he grasped onto the armrest of his command chair.

"12!" She said. Captain Fink was getting sick of this. The main lights on the bridge were starting to loose power, as relays, and conduets shorted out throughout the ship. He decided now was the time to use the ship last defence.

"Renamon, and deploy the armor!" He shouted. He could hear her punch in the necessary commands into her consol. The screen suddenly went dark, as the thudding of the protective metal plating replicated, and slid into place around them.

"Switch to external armor view." He said. The screen blinked back on to the exterior of the ship, where they saw that the _Stargazer_ had done the exact same thing. The blasts from the Jem'Hadar weapons causing little nicks, and scrapes on her glistening hull, but other wise, not doind much else... Yet. Captain Fink slapped his commbadge, listening for its familiar chirp.

"Engineering, we need to use the Slip-drive now!" He shouted, as the bridge rocked once more. Although, this time not as bad as it had been before. He could tell by the way the armour was groaning from the hits, that they didn't have much time before mirco-fractures would start forming in the plating.

_"Sorry sir, you'll half to wait. We just lost one of the coolant valves on deck twenty-four!"_ Reported the chief engineer. Gene gripped the padding on his commandchiar in annoyance, even though his chairs automatic restraints had activated long ago. It was just one of those old habits that were hard to break, especailly for him.

"How long!?" He barked, wanting to know how much time he'd have to stall for, before they could get the hell out of there. The groaning of the metal armour grew lauder with every impact.

_"It'll take time to charge the main deflector, captain... Give me about ten minutes."_ Reported the engineer.

_"Shit!!!"_ He shouted inwardly to himself. He looked down at the hull armor readout, to see how much time they had left before it lost integrity. He felt his heart rate jump, as he saw the estimate.

"You've go four! Bridge out!" He shouted as he closed the channel abruptly. He didn't need his chief engineer to have a chance to complain at a time like this. He turned toward Terriermon, as he gave his next order.

"Lieutenant, hail the _Stargazer_... Tell them we've had our fun, now get ready to leave."


	4. A time to fight, a time to flee

Well, I finally finished this chapter. This is basically just a big battle, against the Jem'Hadar. You really don't half to read this part. I promise to get into the Hypnos, and the Tamers, and all of that good stuff in the next chapter. I will also be leaving a list all the people whom are duplicates of either the Tamers, or the Frontier kids. Oh and one final note, I'm sorry for not doing the disclaimer, so I'll do it now: I don't own Digimon, or Star Trek. Just the people that I make, so please; **Don't Sue!**

Captain Dennis Beck. Current assignment: U.S.S. Stargazer N.C.C.-93693 - Last assignment: U.S.S. Voyager N.C.C. - 74656

Lt. Commander Monodramon (Partner to Capt. Beck). Current assignment: U.S.S. Stargazer N.C.C.-93693. - Last assignment: U.S.S. Voyager N.C.C. - 74656

Lieutenant Alexander Roganko (Son of Worf) Current assignment: U.S.S. Stargazer N.C.C.-93693. - Last assignment: Klingon Defense Force (KDF)

Lieutenant Adrian Roganko (Son of Worf) Current assignment: U.S.S. Stargazer N.C.C.-93693. - Last assignment: N/a

Ensign B4. Current assignment: U.S.S. Stargazer N.C.C.-93693. - Last assignment: N/a

_**(A/N: This chapter has been revamped)**_

* * *

**Main bridge, U.S.S. Stargazer, 1329 hrs (1:29 p.m.)**

"Captain Beck, we have entered the Poladies sector." Came ensign B4 from the operations station of the _Stargazer_. Captain Beck leaned foreword in his chair as he watched the image on the screen.

"Good, ensign. Slow us to impulse power, and follow the _Prometheous_ in." Replied the young captain. The star scape on the screen condensed the distant stars, and planets back to their original, small dot-like sizes. Beck looked at the screen for a moment as he noticed something, unusual. Two of the stars in the center of the screen looked somewhat odd. They didn't exactly resemble any kind of ship that he was familiar with, but they were still light-years away from the closest stellar bodies, not to mention phenomenon.

"Sir, I'm detecting multiple debris field's dead ahead!" Came lieutenant Alexander Roganko from the tactical station, situated directly behind his command chair. He shot a glance over to his first officer, who nodded in turn. He'd only known commander Hartz for less than a month or so, but he already trusted the man with his life. This was something that he had only sporadically done throughout his life. It wasn't that he was cold or anything of the like; he'd just never tended to really get close to anyone over the years. Something that he now sorely regretted.

"On screen." He said. The screen bleeped on to revel two massive spheres of twisted and scorched fields of what once made up two mighty vessels. The _Prometheous_ floated calmly to the far left of the screen. Its hull still gleaming it's normal, pure white that it always did. Beck stood from his seat, as stared at the visage before him. The hair on the back on his neck stood on end, as his fears where confirmed. He shot a glance to his partner, and chief science officer.

"Monodramon, are there any life singes?" He asked. Behind him, he could hear the Rookie-level work as he checked the ships sensors. He knew that it was most likely a futile act, but he could always hope that at least,_someone_ could have survived this tragedy.

"No sir, I'm sorry, but I'm not detecting any-

_Bleep beep beep, Bleep beep beep...!_ "Captain, I am detecting a slip-stream vortex opening about five thousand kilometers off theport bow of the _Prometheous_!" Came the distorted voice of ensign B4. The Goosebumps that the captain had felt earlier, changed into a full-blown chill as a shiver run down the length of his spine. He snapped his gaze back towards the screen.

"Adjust view!" He snapped. The screen switched its view to the dark-orange glow of the wormhole. Beck felt his heart start to pound heavily in his chest as he stared at the new image.

"That doesn't look Federation..." Came the commander, joining Beck in his stand.

"Maybe it's from the race that Voyager received the slip-drive technology from?" Said B4. Beck smiled the androids innocents. Up until recently, the elder Soong android had been a cadet at Starfleet academy. He'd only studied there for less than a semester, but by then, he already possessed the knowledge of a fully commissioned officer, who had only just finished his first assignment. Admiral Jainway thought that it would be a good idea to put him on a regular starship, in order to see how he would act and react. After a few months of service, and a lot of deliberation from the admiralty, he was made a fully commissioned officer. One of the only other people Beck trusted. He seemed to have been making a trend of this with his bridge crew, but it was something that he had grown used to.

"No ensign. Voyager duplicated that technology down to the power couplings... Hence, the blue-shift. Besides," Replied the captain. He paused for a second, as he locked his eyes onto the vortex.

"I know that shift range." Finished lieutenant commander Monodramon. Just about every officer on the bridge turned to look at him from those last few words. The captain smiled sadly at his partner's remark, as old memories ran through his head.

"Captain! I'm picking up two- No three- No, five Jem'Hadar warships exiting the vortex!" Came lieutenant Alexander Roganko. Captain Beck snapped out from his little trip down memory lane, as he watched several objects surge out from the mouth of the behemoth. They're purple hulls nearly blending in perfectly with the hue of the vortex, as they each glided away from its center.

"Great, just when this day couldn't get any, better! Red alert, shields up, and all hand to battle stations!" Shouted Beck as he sat back into his commandchiar. He felt his pulse quicken, as he watched the dreadnought vessels take up a star formation; a classical aggressive formation.

"Sir, I don't think going to red alert is-"

"Can it! The Jem'Hadar has Federation-level technology! Until we know exactly were it came from, that makes them a threat!" Snapped the captain, as he shot up from his commandchiar. A fierce anger burned in his eyes, as he stared the lieutenant down. Lieutenant Roganko held his stern look, as he allowed for a low growl to escape his throat.

"Captain, the Jem'Hadar are hailing both us, and the _Prometheous_!" Came ensign B4, breaking the deadlock as he called for the captain's immediate attention. Beck snapped his head back towards the screen, temporarily leaving the tactical officer alone for the time being.

"On screen!" He said. The screen blinked on to the split view of the Prometheous' captain, and the Jem'Hadar first. Dennis immediately noticed that it wasn't the Vor'ta, or Jem'Hadar attendant, that was talking to them. Instead, it was the troop leader. He may not have served the fleet during the Dominion War, but he knew enough about the Dominion, and its policies to know that something was seriously wrong with those warships... This made them even more dangerous than normal. Captain Fink made the first move...

_"This is captain Gene-"_

_"We know who are, human. We have come to destroy you!"_ Snapped the First. Beck felt his blood begin to boil, as he herd the First's threat. He hadn't personally fought in the war that had tossed an entire quadrant of the galaxy in harms way, as thousands of different races fought for victory as both, enemies, and allies of the Dominion. Hundreds of billions of people had been butchered by the Jem'Hadar on both sides of the war. But in the end, the Federation and its allies won. But, at a great price...

"Why are you here!? According to the Dominion, Fed-"

_"We do not come from this universe. We come from a place were the Federation has fallen. Now, we are purging the rest of the multiverse of your filth!"_ Retorted the Jem'Hadar worrier, cutting Beck off in the same way he had his friend. Dennis felt a surge of shock at what the First had said; but he still held himself back as he formed a plan. Something that he could see that his best friend was having trouble doing.

_"I can't- _We won't_, allow you to do that!"_ Retorted Fink right back. The toothy grin on the other officer's face widened. Weather it was from arrogance, or the fact that he could see that a battle with them was inevitable, Beck wasn't sure, but he wasn't going to take any chances.

_"That is exactly what your double said, and now, he lies in the debris field, as dust...Enough of this... Time to die, _Tamer_!"_ Said the First, as he cut the transmission from his end.The screen bleeped off to revel that the warships had begun firing there weapons on the _Prometheous_, and where maneuvering towards them.

"Re-route emergency power to the shields! Shouted the captain, as the ship rumbled from side, to side. He grasped the armrests of his commandchiar, as he steadied himself.

"Lieutenant Roganko, target their anti-matter storage pods, and return fire!" He shouted, as the sounds of the weapons charging reverberated throughout the ship. On the screen, he could see both of their ships where firing phasers and quantum torpedoes in order to defend themselves... But to no avail.

"Sir, the warships don't seem to be affected by the torpedoes!" Came the lieutenant. Captain looked down at his own sensor readouts, which indicated that the Human-Klingon hybrid behind him was right. Although their weapons had all been on target, they hadn't caused any kind of significant power drain on the enemy's shields. The bridge rocked, as the warships returned fire.

_Bee beep, bee beep._ "Sir, the shields are down by twenty-one percent!" Came the lieutenant. Dennis thought back to when he and the rest of his team where still serving aboard _Voyager_. Out of all their experiences, and all the technology they had acquired, there was nothing that he could think of that would help them. Then, he remembered, "Them"...

"Alex, how many transphasic torpedoes do we have onboard?" He asked. The half-Klingon lieutenant looked away from his station, and grimaced.

"Fifty-nine..." He said in low voice. The captain could hear the pleading tone in his voice, but ignored it, as he locked his eyes on the center of the screen.

"Load 'em, and re-target the warships!" He said the steel evident in his voice. He could measure his crew's reactions to his orders, by the speed at which they worked. The sounds of their key strokes slowed as they thought of the implications of using such weapons; weapons that normally ships of the Flag-Fleet were armed with.

"Aye sir... Loading now." He replied. Behind him, he could hear the lieutenant hesitate, as he began the loading procedure. The ship rocked again, causing the lights on the bridge blinked, as another hit impacted the shields.

"Shields Down to eight-teen percent!" Came the lieutenant, just as the ship rocked again.

"Thirteen percent!" He shouted, a pleading tone beginning to enter his voice.

"Six percent... Captain, your orders!?" Came the lieutenant. Dennis took a deep breath, as he reassessed his options. The loading procedure for the transphasic torpedoes takes a considerable amount of time. If they where to wait to launch the tubes, while only firing thier phaser banks, there might not be a ship left...

"Can we deploy the armor?" He asked. Behind him, he could hear the rhythm of the lieutenant's work change. He felt his own pulse calm slightly, as he followed the slightly slower pace.

"Yes sir, but it won't hold for long in its current condition." The lieutenant replied after a silent moment. On the screen, he watched as the stars cape around them warped, and shifted, as his helmsman attempted to evade the Jem'Hadar's weapon's fire. Beck took a deep breath, as he intoned himself with his ship and crew. He could feel the tension of the people around him, as they all worked for thier lives. He could feel both, the ships inner, and outer hulls groan as the structural integrity fields strained to hold itself together. He could feel the strain of the inertial dampeners as they desperately attempted to keep up with the increasingly erratic maneuvers or the pulse of the engines as they pumped even more power throughout the ship. Then, he looked down at the ships statues, and saw that the shields where about to collapse, and so, decided that it was now or never.

"That'll have to be good enough. Lieutenant, deploy the armor!" He said. The images of the battle that where playing out on the main view screen suddenly went black, as the thudding sheets of the protective armor enclosed itself around the ship; effectively encasing them in a shell of almost impossibly dense tri-carbonate plates of metal. Hardening his gaze, he turned his gaze to his operations officer.

"Ensign, witch to external armor view." Beck said the steel now completely evident in his voice. The screen blinked back to the battle at hand, showing that the once white hull of the _Prometheous_ was now dark-gold color as his own ship was, as the his own ship completed the same replication sequence. For a moment, the warships around them stopped firing, as they pulled themselves around, and regrouped. After a moment, the warships once again opened fire, causing his ship to rock gently, as the Jem'Hadar weapons impacted their now insulated hull.

"Sir, port bow armor integrity is at twenty-three percent, and ablative generators two and three are off-line!" Came the lieutenant, as the bridge rocked once again. One of the auxiliary science stations erupted in a shower of sparks, as the crewman who was working there jumped away from the consol to avoid the shrapnel that went flying out. Beck gasped in pain, as he felt something sharp pierce through his left hand. He ignored the white-hot flashes of pain in the webbing on his hand, as he held onto the warm padding of the armrest. After a moment, the rumbling of the deck subsided. The young captain glanced around his bridge. Smoke was rising from the now frosted science consol that had exploded. Beck thanked the Q (something that he usually preferred not to do) that the automatic fire suppression system hadn't been damaged yet. He looked over to his first officer, who was quickly hitting the ensign with a hypospray filled with painkillers. The commanding officer could see the crisp, green wound covering the Vulcan's right arm, and upper chest. As the commander pulled his arm back towards himself to replace the hypo, a few drips of blood dropped out from a large cut on his uniform sleeve. Beck felt a twinge of irritation at the sight. So, without even giving a second thought, he turned to his tactical officer.

"Lieutenant! How many torpedoes do we have left!?" He shouted. The murmuring somewhat slowed, as everyone turned back to him, expecting what his next order would be. Most of the main lights throughout the bridge had failed, leaving the small, round room casted in a dim glow, with a slight red tint, as the scent of carbon, and ozone filtered throughout the room.

"Forty..." The lieutenant replied hesitantly. Beck looked down at his injured hand, and saw the piece of duranium sticking out from webbing of flesh that separated his thumb from his forefinger. He grabbed hold of the pieces jagged edge, and with a single, felt pull, tore the metal shard from his hand. He grunted in pain, as blood ran quickly from the gash like water, soaking the black of his uniform a deep crimson. He looked at the pool of red, as he clutched fist. As the stream from his wound began to slow, he then shifted his gaze back up to the screen. All around him, he herd the moaning of his crew as they attempted to recover from their own separate wounds.

"That's it... Target the most damaged ship, and fire all available weapons!" He said. He felt the sharp stares of his crew, as they all critically watched him before returning to their own duties. He could hear the steel in the Klingon hybrid's breath, as he began to quickly work the cold surface of his board.

"Aye sir... Firing!" Came lieutenant Roganko. The deck shifted as the launchers fired their loads. On the screen, he could see the dark purple and silver hull of one of the Jem'Hadar dreadnoughts rushing toward them, weapons from both vessels firing. The bridge rumbled, as the dreadnought's weapons fire washed across his ships armor. The screen was alight with the detonations of their own torpedoes, as they hit their marks, draining the warships shields even further.

_Boop boop boop. Boop boop boop. _"Sir, we're being hailed by the _Prometheous_. They say: _"We've had our fun, now let's get outta' here!"._"Came the lieutenant as he read the message. Beck couldn't help but crack an inward smile at the lieutenant's quote... He'd gotten to know the officer from his friend's crew who had sent that message pretty well over the years, and knew that the rookie-level creature was a complete reflection of that ships chief operations officer. The only difference being, his Tamer used sarcasm more than humor. He flung himself away from his thoughts, as he took his eyes away from the screen for a moment to check his ships statues.

"How long?" He asked. The lieutenant took no time to answer.

"About three and a half minutes, sir!" Replied the lieutenant. Beck took in the sight of his dark bridge, as his crew scurried around him trying to keep the ship in working order. He could see the science station that had exploded had already been deactivated, and its functions rerouted to one of the auxiliary stations next to it. Next to him, he could see his first officer, commander Sandrin, working his own station next to him. A piece of his uniform had been torn off, revealing the red fabric beneath, and had been haphazardly wrapped around the wound on his left arm.

"Then I guess we have no choice... Give the _Prometheous_ cover-fire until they're ready!" He said, as he looked back down at his wound. All feeling from Beck's right had was now gone, and a crimson stream of dark, partially dried blood surrounding the gash, as well as the rest of his hand, forced him to relieve his clutch. He once again locked his gaze on the screen, as the bridge rocked once again. The gleaming hulls of the Jem'Hadar warships speeding across the screen, as they attempted to destroy them.

_'Don't bleed too much yet, we've still got a long way to go...'_

**Main bridge, U.S.S. Prometheous, 1336 hrs. (1:36 p.m.)**

"Sir, the_Stargazer_ has switched to transphasic tornadoes, and is firing on the most damaged warship!" Came lieutenant commander Follider from the ops station. The ship rocked once again, as the Jem'Hadar weapons impacted the external armor. Fink could feel hi ship groan under the stress of the weapons fire; each blast burning away layer upon layer of matter from the ablative armor. The bridges accent lights flickered, nearly sending the already dark room into a hellish abyss as a plasma conduit ruptured somewhere on one of the lower decks.

"Renamon, please tell me that we have a good number of those transphasic tornadoes left?!" He asked, the ice in his voice becoming more apparent. The lieutenant's already hurried pace quickened, as she pulled up the weapons inventory.

"We only have one hundred nine torpedoes left, captain!" She said hurriedly. The deck shifted, as the ship lurched in a new direction to avoid the Jem'Hadar's weapons. Fink, holding onto the armrest of his commandchair, felt a low growl escape from under his breath, slightly burning the back of his throat, as he shifted his bodyweight back to the center of his chair. With the press of a button, he activated his chair's emergency restraints in an attempt to keep himself from flying out of his seat. The bridge normalized, as the inertial dampeners kicked in at full power, leveling out the rest of the bridge, although Fink's head still felt as if it was still lost in the spin that the whole ship was just in. A hint of nausea hit the commanding officers stomach, as a hot stream of bile began to force its way up his throat. Fink willed himself to hold it down, as the acidic waste burned his throat further. After allowing himself several seconds to recover, as cocked his head back over to his tactical officer.

"Lieutenant, switch them out with our current load, and follow the _Stargazer's_ firing pattern on the second-most damaged vessel! Fink to engineering! Lieutenant, you better give me some good news about the slip-stream!" Shouted the captain over the din of the bridge. His crew rushed about the bridge in a desperate attempt to keep the ship relatively one piece. The captain looked to his immediate left. There, he saw his first officer hunched over her station, holding onto her cranial implant as her other hand danced across the black surface of her consol. The black metal of her hands exoskeleton gleaming in what little light was still available from the accent lights that hadn't yet blown out.

_"Engineering. Captain, I need more time! The coolant valves are still off-line, and right now, we're routing warp-power right through the auxiliary power grid. If I don't do this carefully, then we could lose all power!"_ Replied the chief engineer over the comm. Fink began to grit his teeth, as he listened to his engineer. Right now, the Jem'Hadar hand pinned them between a rock, and the super-hot surface of a dieing star. He felt dangerous levels of adrenaline pulse through his system, as he began to taste the metallic edge of blood. On the screen, the golden hues of their transphasic torpedoes shot out across the screen, impacting with the damaged dreadnoughts draining shields, as they continued their assault. Just then, it hit him...

"Wait a minute, what kind of a power unit are the Jem'Hadar using to power their slip-drives!?" Asked the captain, as his bridge rumbled once again as another weapons volley washed across the amour.

"According to my scans, it's a proto-tachyon based core system..." Replied commander Follider, as he quickly worked his board. Fink allowed a grin to spread across his face, as he shot a glance over to his first officer, who must have also herd this.

"Captain..." She said in sudden realization.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking commander?" Fink asked sarcastically. The commanders surprised looked turned into a demonic grin as she answered.

"Now that _is_ scary, you're starting to think along the same battle-lines as me..." She said sarcastically. Fink couldn't help but grin at the comment.

_"Whoa whoa whoa captain, the ship just isn't in _that_ kind of condition! I've gotten the slip-drive online, but the main deflector took a direct hit on that last volley-"_

"That doesn't matter; we won't need it for this..." Said the captain as he cut off his chief engineer. Before he could give him the chance to retort, he turned to his tactical officer, but saw that his first officer had already beaten him to it.

"Lieutenant, modify a torpedo with a tricolbolt device, and load it immediately!" She said, grabbing the edge of her consol, as the bridge rocked once more. Fink pursed his lips, as he prepared to give his next order.

"No more arguments chief, we're out of time! Helm, prepare to engage maneuver_Prometheous_-alpha-break! Renamon, target their slip-core with the modified torpedo!" Shouted Fink, as he locked his eyes on the lean vessel.

"Gotcha' captain! Preparing for collision course!" Came lieutenant Guilmon from the helm, as he almost clumsily worked his board with his over-sized claws. The image on the screen shifted, as he re-aimed the nose of the vessel at their forced prey. Fink felt a chill run down his spin, as herd his best friend even mention the words "Collision coarse".

"All hands, this is the bridge: Brace for impact!" Came the commander, no longer holding her ocular implant. In fact, if Gene didn't her any better, he'd almost say that she was never even in pain in the first place, but years of serving with the slightly-older officer told him better. He knew that she was in extreme pain right now; she was just holding back with a shrinking stick.

"The torpedo modifications are complete, loading the tube now sir!" Came his operations officer, lieutenant commander Follider. Unlike his first officer, whom he had known since his now long-forgotten childhood, he had first met the young, and dare he say, brilliant officer when they all first found themselves stranded on a vessel of interstellar exploration, trapped fifty years away from ever seeing their home again. But in the time between then, and now, he'd come to trust him with his crew, his life, and most of all, his friendship. Fink jumped away from his thoughts, pushing them to the back of his mind, as he forced himself back to the here and now.

"Sir, we're ready..." Came commander Riggley, as she only turned her head slightly towards him, just enough for her to catch a good glance at him.

"Engage!" He said, pointing a steeled finger at the dreadnought floating through the center of the screen. It's speared hull gleaming in the ancient light of both living, and long dead stars as they began to rush towards it at full impulse. The bridge rumbled hard, as the warship fired all of its weapons. Several stations erupted in a shower of sparks, as several power conduits overloaded somewhere below deck. Fink grasped onto the armrests of his chair, as he prepared for what was to happen next.

**Main bridge, U.S.S. Stargazer, 1338 hrs (1:38 p.m.)**

"Captain, the_Prometheous_ has set a collation course _through_ one of the Jem'Hadar dreadnoughts!" Came ensign B4 from the main operations consol. Captain Beck gasped, as he felt his eyelids stretch apart in shock. He knew the situation was serious, but he didn't think it was that _desperate_.

"Lieutenant, open hailing freq-"

"Captain, we're receiving another message from the _Prometheous_! They say,_"We've got a plan to get us out of here... Stand by for slip-stream vortex!"_ Came lieutenant Roganko. At that very moment, Dennis realized exactly what his oldest friend was doing...

"No... He wouldn't...?!" Came commander Sandrin from Beck's far right, as his hands suddenly stopped. He shot Beck a horrified, blank stair, causing a chill to run down the young captain's spine. The bridge rumbled once again, as they took on several more direct hits from the dreadnoughts. Another consol exploded in a shower of sparks from the side of the turbolift. Broken glass covered the floor, as ensign B4 suddenly cocked his head in an awkward position. Had he been any other officer, he would most likely have collapsed to the deck, instantly dead... However, this one particular officer was not "normal", as he quickly recovered from the hit, and kept working, even as Beck saw the greenish colored oil that made up his bio-neural circuits leak out from the damaged area at the bottom of his neck, he didn't worry; because everything that he had gone through with his crew, his people, his... Family, he already knew deep down, that he would never be able to get ride of the ensign... No matter how hard he tried.

"Sir, I may not understand what captain Fink is planning, but they're taking heavy weapons fire from two of warships!" Came lieutenant Roganko from directly behind him. He felt his brow wrinkle, as he thought about his colleges plan. He wasn't one to reckless endangerment, so for him to do something like this, meant that he must have something else up his mind... Then, it finally hit him like a brick.

"Sir, I think I may know what captain Fink is planning..." Came the ensign over the din of the bridge, as he spoke up. Beck smiled as he herd the young officer.

"Their tricolbolt torpedoes... He wouldn't?!" Retorted his first officer, as he came the same conclusion. The grin on Beck's face grew wider as he leaned back in his seat. The pain in his left hand had long since disappeared to slight throbbing, even though he had lost feeling in it several minutes ago, he was slightly relived to see that the bleeding had slowed to a light trickle. He knew that the Doctor would insist that he stay in sickbay for observation after he would receive a full dose of trisenzie; a compound used to speed up the bodies blood production. That is, _if_ they survive this.

"You read my mind ensign! Helm, prepare to set a course for earth as soon as Fink's got that vortex open!" Shouted the captain, as he held onto the consol of his commandchair. The smell of burnt circuits, and ozone had somewhat cleared, as the auxiliary environmental systems kicked in; but sometimes small favors should be nothing but a pipedream. Then, the bridged rumbled, as the screen lit up a brilliant white, momentarily overloading the automatic filters. As the screen cleared, the sight of a disabled Jem'Hadar dreadnought was spinning dangerously out of control, as a giant, blue cloud of dust, and energy imploded, then collapsed back in on itself.

"They did it! The_Prometheous_ has opened a stable slip-stream vortex!" Came the ensign, as he quickly moved his hands across his board at speeds that not even the young captain knew he was capable of... The bridge rumbled once again, as the remaining warships continued their attacks, snapping the crew away from their small victory. Beck sat back in his seat, activating the chair's automatic restraints.

"Captain, I'm receiving another message from the _Prometheous_! They say:_"Stargazer, we don't have much time, get yer asses through, we'll cover ya'!"_ Quoted the lieutenant. Beck didn't hesitate, as locked his gaze on the blue, and red sight situated in the center of the screen.

"Then best not to disappoint... Ensign, set course for the wormhole... Engage!" He said, lifting his bloodied left hand, and with what little strength he had left in his left hand, pointed to the heart of the vortex.


	5. Worlds collide

Disclaimer:

Sorry for not updating in so long, my computer just hasn't been cooperating lately. Damn Windows 95!! Excuse my English, I really need to update. Anyway, in this chapter we finally can get back to the Tamers... And the dream. The Frontier kids will be in the next episode. Let's get on with the disclaimer thing then, shall we? I don't own Digimon, or Star Trek, just the people, and other things I make, So Don't Sue!!

* * *

_**(A/N: This chapter has been revised)**_

**Main Bridge, U.S.S. Prometheous, 1339 hrs. (1:39 p.m.)**

"Direct hit! Armor breach on decks thirteen through fifteen!" Came lieutenant Renamon from her station at the rear of the smoke-hazed bridge. The ship itself had taken quite a beating since the first shots had been fired, and Captain Fink knew that his ship, not to mention his crew, wouldn't be able to take much more of this if they didn't get out of there soon.

"Reroute all power to the ablative generators! I don't care where you get from, just do it!" Shouted the first officer, as the deck plating beneath them rumbled violently once again. They had succeeded in their attempt to use the slip matrix of one of the Jem'Hadar dreadnoughts to open a make-shift slipstream vortex, but holding said window open was draining what little power they had left.

"Captain, the _Stargazer_ has entered the vortex!!" Shouted lieutenant commander Follider, as he worked the seared surface of his station. Ignoring the burns on his hands as he continued to dance his them across his board. Fink looked around his damaged bridge; he could feel the life flowing throughout the room as his crew rushed to keep ahead of the damage, while at the same time rushed to heal their own scars as fast as they could. He shot a glance to his first officer, and watched as her graceful fingers manipulated the controls to her consol almost like she was plucking the strings to harp. Something that he always admired in her. Not the musicality of her work, but the way she could operate in any situation with the power of a monster, yet still not let a single prick of fear touch her mind. Finally, he broke away to looked back into the center of the view screen, as he locked his gaze onto what could only be their last hope for survival.

"Then what are you waiting for!? Lieutenant Guilmon, get us through that rift, then slam it back down on them!" He shouted, as he felt his weight shift once again. The image of the disabled Jem'Hadar dreadnought that spiraled out of control suddenly disappeared, as swirls of blue, and red ion shifts filled the screen, with the damaged, golden armor of the _Stargazer_ gleaming just ahead of them. Fink breathed a sigh of relief, as he felt his entire body relax. Although the smell of ozone, and burnt circuits still filled the air, he felt as though something was amiss. But what was it; something apart of the ship? No, it couldn't be... But then, what could it be? Just then the deck plating beneath his boots began to vibrate slightly. The vibration was so fine, that it was barely detectable, but in the time since he had first set foot on this bridge, he had come to know every creek and groan that it could make...

_Boo boo boop. Boo boo boop. _"Sir, one of the Jem'Hadar warships are attempting to enter the rift behind us!" Came commander Fulider's frantic voice, confirming exactly what the young captain had feared. He leaned as far forward in his commandchair as his restraints would let him, as he cocked his head towards his chief operations officer. He knew the other officer well enough to tell when he was worried, and when he was fear-struck; and right now, he could see by the way he was locking his hands over his controls, that he was nearly petrified.

"Lieutenant!" He shouted, as he watched his best friend working frantically in front of him, his claws quickly tapped across the soft membrane of his board. Unlike the rest of his crew, he could remember the exact moment of not only when they met, but the very moment each of their lives had truly begun. He had created Guilmon from the heart of his imagination, and then, had granted his own wish by bringing him to life.

"I'm trying ta' close it, but they're flooding the entrance with somekinda' radiation..." Replied the reptilianiod as the bridge of the _Prometheous _tossed itself, along with anyone who wasn't holding on, to one side of the room. Fink coursed silently to himself, as he realized what had just happened.

"Captain, the Jem'hadar have opened fire!" Came the strained voice of lieutenant Renamon, as she quickly picked herself back up.

"Inside a wormhole? They're insane; they'll get us all killed!" Shouted commander Riggley, as she turned away from her station for a split second. A thin smoke-haze drifted across the lower deck of the bridge, blurring the sight of the debris-strewed carpeting below. The emergency atmosphere filters had failed, meaning that if he didn't do something soon, then they were going to loose life-support all together. Fink had to act fast if he was going to save his ship...

"Renamon, can you get a lock?" He asked.

"I'm trying, sir, but that last hit damaged the aft sensors pallets!" Replied the Kitsune, as the sound of her claws skillfully danced across the surface of her board as another impact forced the ship to rock even more violently. Fink had served with her long enough to be able to tell when she was annoyed, and when she was beginning to get frustrated. He knew the feeling himself, because right now, there wasn't anything more that he wanted to do, but to have himself beamed outside of the ships hull, and destroy that dreadnought with his bare hands, but part of being in command, was knowing when, and when not to do things himself.

_Boop boop. "Engineering to bridge: I don't know how much longer I can keep us at slipstream captain!"_ Came the frantic voice of his engineer over the comm.

"Try redirecting power through the tertiary EPS power relays!" He replied, as a thousand other different possibilities simultaneously ran themselves through his head. The shielding around his ship was literally crumbling around him; and to top that, they were taking weapons fire while inside a make-shift vortex... If just one quantum, tricolbolt, or, Q forbid, a transphasic torpedo were to detonate too close to the rift walls, then the only thing that could result would be a multi-dimensional implosion in subspace! The likes of which could spread devastation across dozens of light-years, and destroy at least half a dozen inhabited worlds...

_"We've already tried that!"_ Replied the engineer. The tone of his voice becoming graver. Another panel exploded beside the helm, sending shrapnel flying across the bridge once more. A bang resonated throughout his head, as the metallic taste of blood ran through his mouth. He had been hit by the blown covering of cable insulation, as it was tossed away from its housing. Stabbing pain ran through his jaw, as he felt the warm liquid run through his mouth from a split that had formed on his lower lip. He ignored the pain, as he assessed his options.

"How long can you hold the power output?" He demanded. He knew that with the main deflector off-line, the vortex was already far too unstable... But if they lost warp-power, then they were just plain screwed, for lack of a better word.

_"How long!? Captain, we're lucky that the warp-engines haven't blown the rest of our Dilithium into crystalline shards!"_ The engineer replied. Fink held back the urge to grind his teeth, as he felt his options wither in his hands. So instead, he settled for a barely audible growl.

"Helm, ETA?!" He barked out. On the screen, he could see the ejectives from several small explosions blast out into the bowls of the wormhole. Whether those bits where from his ship, or one of the others was anyone's guess.

"I think, about thirty seconds 'til I can get us out of here!" Replied the lieutenant. The bridge rocked once again, though not as hard. To be honest, it felt more like a shock-wave to the young captain. Just then it hit him; he felt his heart rate jump, and plummet at the same time, as two thoughts passed through his mind's eye...

"Captain, the _Stargazer's_ taken a hit to their plasma manifolds! They're losing main power!" Came commander Follider, confirming exactly what he had feared. And thanks to that fear, he'd already finished calculating if his ship could handle a rescue...

"Lieutenant, I'm uploading a recalibration to the tractorbeam, enable 'em, and lock onto the _Stargazer_!!" He shouted over the din of another explosion that rattled the bridge. The lieutenant didn't wait to give him an acknowledgement, as he already herd her quickly at work.

"Is that even possible at slip-stream!?" Asked lieutenant Terriermon, as he held onto the edge of his consol. A shower of sparks erupted from the cable housing next to the helm once again, as the computer attempted to route power through those damaged circuits. Within seconds, the roar of super-hot ashes ceased, as the computer sensed the damage and began to reroute that power to a different conduit. There were times when Fink could almost feel the irony of what that irksome Q had told him at their last encounter: _'...Oh come now Hauptmann, no matter were you go, nor what you do, I shall always have my eyes on you... After all, Jean-Luc's just gotten far too boring, Kathryn refuses to help me ever since my son nearly got her old tin can trapped all the way on the other side of the Universe... And I still can't find Benjamin! So that leaves you! Remember, nothing is too far out of my reach!'_ Echoed the voice of the single most contemptuous being he had ever encountered... He sighed, as he pulled himself away from his thoughts once again.

"Well Terriermon, whether it will, or it won't, we're about to find out! Engage!" He commanded. The deck beneath him jolt, as the beam activated. On the screen, he could see the swirrals of quantum particles shift from their seemingly calm blue-silver, to an angry red orange, as the ship suddenly began jolting as if it was trying to tear itself apart.

**Main bridge, U.S.S. Stargazer, 1340 hrs. (1:40 p.m.)**

"Captain, the aft torpedo tubes have been disabled!" Shouted lieutenant Roganko from behind, as he quickly worked his consol. Beck could hear the sharp punches of annoyance in his fingers, as they manipulated the display's controls. All around him, he could hear his ship groaning in pain, as the structural integrity fields where taxed even further. He could barely make out the image of the _Prometheous's_ hind-end, as the main view's usual crisp quality dissipated into a fuzzy blur of blue, red, and white.

"Reroute all auxiliary power to the aft shields!" Shouted captain Beck. As the ship lurched, he watched as the helm exploded, killing the ensign whom was manning it. Then with another hard spin, her own momentum threw her lifeless form clear across the bridge. The emergency fire suppression systems kicked in, putting out the fire that had engulfed what remained of the helm's seat. Beck scowled at himself, as he looked at the ensign's lifeless form. Most of her upper body was covered in burns as well as shards of metal and ruptured circuits. He felt the small flame of anger that he had forced back into a state of bearable submission, flare as he turned to his first officer, who was kneeling over her, shaking his head.

"Commander, take the helm!" He desperately shouted at his first officer. Commander Hartz didn't even take the time to respond, as he immediately made a mad dash for the damaged station.

"Aye sah- AHHHH!!" Shouted the commander in pain, as another explosion erupted from the helm, as he was reaching for its surface; the blast killing him just as instantly as it had the former helmsman before he could even sit down.

_'Danm it! That's the third first officer I've lost that way! Why do they always _"aye sir!"_ and not _"computer, reroute helm to aft science station!"_?'_ Beck asked himself, as he looked onto the deck. He couldn't help but feel as if he was partly responsible for it. After all, had he instructed him to transfer the controls to a different station, then he might still be alive. But that sort of procedure was standard protocol, he should have done that as soon the order had been issued! It was times like this that he began to think of that rumor that his former first officer had told him once during a fencing tournament on Starbase sixteen: The curse of the _Stargazer_... According to the legend that had begun to circulate, it had been said that anyone whom becomes apart of her command crew, shall never live to see another bridge. And maybe it was true. The first command crew were all killed during the Dominion War, at the battle of Vulcan. The second first officer, and chief Medical officer were both killed by Orion Pirates immediately after Starfleet had completed the ships recovery and retrofit. The second captain, as well as the chief tactical officer, and engineer had all been killed by the Voth when they inadvertently destroyed the planet Toarir. Leaving him in charge as the ships third captain... He remembered the day admiral Necheyov had promoted him to captain after they had returned from their test-run gone ary. The thought was sobering, but then again, he still had a crew to take care of, and that was his first duty.

"Monodramon, you know what to do!" He said after cocking his head towards the small, reptilianiod creature sitting at one of the auxiliary science stations to his left.

"Gotcha' captain, transferrin' now... I just hope my panel doesn't blow up on me too!" Replied the small Digimon, as he transferred the helm's controls to his panel. The bridge violently rattled once more, as a support strut buckled, and fell to the deck. Below him, he could feel the pull on his boots lighten; power was draining away from the life-support systems.

_Eer eer. "Engineering to bridge, the warp core's goin' offline! I'm switching us to auxiliary power, but I don't know how long it'll last!"_ Shouted the other Roganko's crackling voice over the damaged comm. Fear over-took the young captain's mind, as he thought about where they could end up if they dropped out of slipstream now. If the vortex opened inside of a planet or god forbid, a star, not only would it destroy the ship, but that kind of released energy would be enough to destroy subspace for a good distance. There was only one thing he could do to prevent that...

"Lieutenant, prepare a collision coarse with the dreadnought!" He said in a low tone. Almost everyone on the bridge stopped as they herd this. After a few moments of silence, Monodramon sighed heavily, as he tapped a few things into his make-shift helm.

"Captain, you can't be serious!" Shouted Roganko, as he held onto the other edge of his consol, trying to keep himself from being thrown like the rest of the crew. Beck didn't even give his outburst a second thought, as he said:

"I know the risks lieutenant! But at least the _Prometheous_ should be able to survive! Besides, normal matter wouldn't case the kind of damage that a functional warp-core could inside a star!" He retorted. The bridge rocked again, as the Jem'Hadar continued their assault.

"Done sir... Ready ta go on yer orders..." Came the lieutenant. Unlike the last time, the bridge remained quite, as Beck set his jaw. He looked down at his hand. The pain had disappeared some time ago, as well as another sense of feeling in the limb. As he looked back up towards the screen, he lifted the dead weight.

"En-" The Bridge rocked, as the sound of the inertial dampeners stabilizing filled the bridge. He felt the deck beneath him stretch and shift; he knew they where picking up speed, but why"?

"Captain, the _Prometheous_ has us in a tractor beam!" Came the distorted voice of B4 from in front of him. He looked down at his hand that was had shot down to hold onto the edge of the armrest. Although he couldn't feel, he could still see the limb wrapped tightly around edge of his chair...

"Bastareds..." He whispered lightly under his breath, a wan grin spreading across his face. "You've ruined their plans..."

**Main Bridge, U.S.S. Prometheous, 1341 hrs. (1:41 p.m.)**

"Sir, I've got them! Tractor beam power holding at forty percent!" Came lieutenant Renamon from the rear of the bridge. The room breathed a sigh of relief, as the dizzying image of the vortex sped past the edges of the viewer. Fink felt a slight grin break through his face, as his grip on his armrests slacked.

"Then what are you waiting for? Get us the hell outta' here, now!" Said his first officer. Fink couldn't help but quark a sarcastic brow at her. It wasn't the fact that she was the one whom said it, but the way she said it. Almost as if, she where trying to make a point to everyone on the bridge; that none of them had any common sense.

"Um sorry Denna, but I can't! We've already missed our exit!" Came Guilmon, turning away from the helm, much to both of their annoyance. In fact, if it wasn't for the fact that his own Digimon had been taught to fly such a ship by a good friend of his during their last assignment, then he would have had his XO take the helm long ago. So, Fink did the only thing that he could think to do...

"Nasim, how far are we from the next exit aperture!?" He shouted, as the deck beneath him lurched again. The left consol on his command chair faded to black, as he felt his seat itself shift, and herd the buzzing of circuits as they tore away from their housings...

_'Great, that's the third time that's happened this week!'_ The captain thought, as tested the strength of his restraints. Relief filtered through his mind, as he realized that the short hadn't taken his restraint controls with them, meaning that he was still secure, but he could still get out if he needed to.

"We're still about thirty seconds from-" The lieutenant commander stopped, as a green flash wiped across the bridge, and for a split second, he could've sworn that he'd seen a slight dilation effect with the rest of his crew... The captain made a quick observation of his ship, before glancing down at his own consol.

"What the hell was that!?" Came the commander, turning away from her consol, and surveying the bridge just as he had. He watched her eyes, as they began shifting from side to side, almost as if they where searching for something that wasn't there, and knew exactly what that meant. Then suddenly, just as quickly as it had begun, she stopped. Her eyes locked on the lieutenant commander, as she awaited his reply.

_'Her implant diagnostic must've come up empty...'_ Thought Fink, as he too awaited his answer.

"I'm not sure, but I think it was some kind of gravimetric distortion eddy..." He said, his voice slightly higher then usual, with confusion. "Sir, we're now ten seconds from the next rift!" The commander said. Fink wasted no time with his next order, as lifted as sore arm, noticing that he'd somehow bruised his wrist since they had entered this vortex. Shaking it off, he lowered it back down onto the dead consol below it..

"Then what're you waiting for, Guilmon, take us threw!"

**Tamers reality, Hypnos control room, 1659 hrs. (4:59 p.m.)**

"What the hell's going on in here!?" Shouted Mr. Yamaki, as the emergency klaxons sounded throughout the large, dark room. The administrator looked up to the giant monitoring grid above, as it's screens displayed a trio of massive red dots that were moving along it's center.

"Sir, The Yuggoth sensors are picking up three massive objects traveling along a vector at the very edge of the digital-quantum field!" Came one of the tech, as her hands danced across her work station. Yamaki pulled out his lighter, and began flicking it open and closed, as he turned towards his master workstation.

"Tally, send me all the data you've got so far!" He shouted, as he activated his consol, and logged in. As the raw information began pouring in, not since the Digimon had first begun to appear, had he been as confused. Half of what he was seeing he couldn't believe, and the other half, he just didn't understand.

"This doesn't make sense... Riley, tell me you can identify what the hell they are?!" He shouted. The two techs where now working faster then he had ever seen them, as no doubt they were trying to keep up with all of the data they where getting.

"Sorry sir, but I can't heads or tails of, well, nothing!" Exclaimed the tech, her head twitching from side to side as new readings flooded her data mask faster then its buffers were designed to handle. Yamaki felt a growl welling in his throat, but calmed it quickly, taking to flicking his lighter at an even faster pace.

"At this rate, bio-emergence is inevitable... How much longer do we have 'til they actually-" The sirens grew louder, drowning him out as he spoke. Looking up to the screen, he noticed as several smaller signals began launching from each of the signals. But strangely enough, only the rear most dot was firing on the other two, but they where both firing on the first.

_'So, it's not every man for himself... But why not? Wouldn't this tactic just lead to mutual annihilation?'_ He thought, as he watched the slow change in each of their power readings. If whatever these things where were that desperate to cross plains, then that this could mean trouble for them...

"We need to clear up our data... Riley, lunch the yug-"

"Sir, I'm not sure how, but we're picking up a visual signal from one of the objects!" Came Tally, cutting the administrator off mid-sentence. Yamaki glanced back at over to his work consol, as he began to rethink those strange data codes that he'd seen earlier... Could they really be that far-fetched?

"Then I guess we have no other choice... Put whatever it is through!" He shouted. On the opposite side of the half sphere screen, opened a smaller sub-monitor. Yamaki tried to make out just what exactly he was seeing, as he watched the snowy image. Then suddenly, the image became much clearer...

_"This is capt-... ...-Fink, of the-... ...-arship Prometheous, request-... ...-istance from any frien-... ...-in range! We've been attacked by the Jem'hadar-... ...-peat: One of them has following at slipstream! Pleas-... ...-nyone who can hear me. This is capt-"_ The message stopped. Stunned, and slightly confused, the entire staffed just stared in silence. After several seconds, the administrator came out of his daze.

"Riley... Were is that message coming from?" He asked. Snapping out of her own shocked confusion, she lowered her mask back into place.

"From the leading ship- Err, starship..." She corrected herself. Yamaki shot her a warning glance, only to realize that she wasn't even able to see it, as he turned back to his master consol, and began working again.

_'Jem'Hadar? Starships!? Just what the hell is going on!?'_

**Shinjuku Park, Some Walkway, 1701 hrs. (5:01 p.m.)**

Takato Matsuki walked down the single path that lead directly to his home from the park, namely, from old shed that his friend once called home... Even though it hadn't been used as such for months, him, and all of his friends had decided that it's protection, namely the digital rift that was known to open there every now and then, was of the upmost importance. But the old shed had more of a reason for their continued use then just as a make-shift way to enter the Digital World... At times, when they weren't needed at the Hypnos facility, they would hold their meetings there. And today was no different, except now, each of their voices echoed through his mind...

Flash Back

_"Aww come on pal, it was just a dream, it's not like it really happened..."_ Came Terriermon, looking up from his snack. Takato just gave him a low look, as looked down at the blue card that had appeared in his card deck earlier that morning. It was strange how that always seemed to happen after that sort of thing happened.

_"Come on Takato, stop being such a little wuss... Terriermon's right, it _was_ just a dream!"_ Said Rika with a scowl. Takato looked up to her with annoyance, but soon felt it all melt, as he looked at her, and only saw the redheaded girl from his dream; the creases in her brow resembling those of the black, metallic devices.

_"But it felt like more then that! It- It was almost like someone was trying to tell warn me about something!"_ He retorted softly, lowering his head slightly, as he shuffled through so many different things...

_"Alright Takato, I'll tell ya' if it was a dream right now!"_ Came Ryo, as he leaned forward from his place of comfort against the far wall. Everyone turned toward him, as he pulled out his digivice, and activated it's holographic display.

_"You said that you were aboard a ship of some kind, but more importantly, everyone around you wore essentially the same uniform, am I right?"_ He asked, not looking up from his digivice. Takato gave him a silent nod, as he watched him work.

_"Alright then, what is Kiri-kinshar's third law of meta-physics?"_ He asked. Everyone shot back in confusion, as they all herd this, but strangely enough, something in Takato clicked, driving him to answer...

_"Ryo, what the hell are you-"_

_"Nothing unseen goes unnoticed."_ He said.

_"Who was the first person to prove a way around the speed of light paradox?"_

_"Zefram Cochran."_

_"On what date did the _Voyager_ mission come to completion?"_

_"Stardate 54973 point four."_

_"What is the current distance between Earth, and the planetary starsytem Bajor?"_

_"Two hundred thirteen point zero-nine-five light years."_

_"Hold it, just what's the point of all this?"_ Came Kazu, interrupting the two before they could get any further. Takato froze, trying to come up with an answer...

_"This is my test... Got a problem with it?"_ Ryo asked, as he got up, and walked out the entrance.

_"Well, that could've gone better... Like Suzi when she wants to play dress up..."_

_"Terriermon!"_

End Flash Back

"But that dream really _was_ real... I could feel everything!" He said to himself, as he looked down at his left hand, where, on the side of his wrist, he could see the faint outline of an uneven scar... It meaning, and origin, still a complete mystery to him.

"I know it really happened. It must of..." He said, as he further examined the scar. It was faint, almost as if it he'd had it for years... If only he could remember where it came from. He went to trace a finger over it's form, when suddenly, a blast of wind nearly knocked him off his feet. He grabbed onto the posting of a nearby fence, as he fought to keep his footing. When the gust finally died down, he look up to where he thought the blast had come from. With a single look, he knew exactly what he was looking at, as a massive vortex opened in the sky. But what happened next, nearly gave him a heart attack...


	6. Battle on the homefront

Hi there, it's me with the sixth chapter in the story. I know, I know, it's been forever since I last updated. But I have had a serious writers block over the weeks, what with moving, and all that. Well, let's get the disclaimer part over with, before I star to ramble... **Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Digimon, or Star Trek, except what I can stir up in my mind. Which means all characters and technologies that I make are mine, so please, **_Don't sue me!!!_** Know that that's over with, on with the show!

**Main Bridge, U.S.S. Prometheous, 1341 hrs. (1:41 p.m.)**

"Sir, five seconds from the exit aperture!"

The bridge shook violently, as it took another hit.

"Captain, were losing warp-drive!"

"Come on girl, just a few more seconds."

**Shinjuku Park, some walkway 1702 hrs. (5:02 p.m.)**

Takato was walking home after a little meeting with his friends. After they all started to think he was going crazy.

Flashback

_"I'm telling you guys, it wasn't a dream!"_

_"Aww, lighten up dude, this isn't the first time that you've had something like this..."_

_"Yeah, but, they usually turn out to be real."_

_"Well don't always turn out to be real, Takato."_

_"I know that Henry, but, this was just to detailed to be real. Plus, I had absolutely no idea what half the stuff they were yelling out was."_

_That's the thing with dreams gogglehead, sometimes they can seem real."_

_"Plus there's always the fact that you could be a genus..."_

Everyone slowly turns there head to look at Ryo.

_"...On a subconscious level of curse."_

After that, every one just did the sweatdrop thing.

_"No, that's not it; I know it was real... I just have a feeling..."_

_"Dude, every time you get one little unsettling feeling, you go and put us all on alert."_

_"No, I know it happened, I just know it!"_

_"Well, Maybe your just going crazy, Takato."_

_"NO! I know I'm not."_

And that did it for him, he got up, and ran away.

End Flashback

"I know I'm right, I just know it!"

The sky suddenly exploded opened, almost as if it was about to speak, but, instead of words, three massive vessels came soaring out of the vortex. Takato gasped, as he saw that one of them was from that horrible dream.

"No, it can't be." Takato whispered.

"Takato, what is that?" Came the cry of his partner Guilmon.

Suddenly Rika, along with the other Tamers came rushing up to him.

"Hey Takato, what the hell is going on!" Rika demanded.

For a moment Takato just stood there in silence, and then he said...

"That's it, that's the ship from my dream!"

Then they all looked up to see the two ships exiting the wormhole. Then Takato gasped as he watched the Jem'hadar warship exit the vortex.

"And that's the one that destroyed it! Wait, this isn't right, they weren't battling above some skyscrapers, it was happening in space!"

**Hypnos control room 1704 hrs. (5:04 p.m.)**

"Sir, two of the vessels have just bio-  
Wait, the third one has just bio-emerged!"

_"That one must be the Jem'hadar!"_

"Righly, have any of the ships changed positions?"

"No sir, the Jem'hadar ship is still one and a half thousand meters behind them. Sir, what are you thinking!?"

"Is the digital field still there!?"

"No sir, they were somehow able to bio-emerge without the use of a digital field."

"What!? How?"

"They opened some kind of wormhole"

**Main Bridge, U.S.S. Prometheous, 1706 hrs. (5:06 p.m.)**

"Sir, the Jem'hadar warship has just exited the vortex!"

"Lock all weapons and fire-"

The bridge shook violently as the ship took on more damage from the warship.

"Sir, armor integrity is down to 3!"

The ship rocked once again.

"We've lost the armor plaiting on the port nacelle!"

"Fire all available weap-"

The ship rocked hard, and threw everyone, but the captain (Whom was using his chairs built in seat belt) from there places.

"Sir, we've lost aft phasers!"

**Main Bridge U.S.S. Stargazer, 1708 hrs. (5:06 p.m.)**

"Captain, the _Prometheous_ is losing there hull armor!"

"How many quantum torpedoes do we have left?"

"Almost a dozen. Why?"

"Because, some time ago, I remember reading a report, that, during the Dominion war, Jem'hadar warships started using type 5 Cardassian power couplings." Said the scheming captain Beck.

"But they stopped using them after the battle of Barklan because they believed they would begin to disintegrate at the quantum... Oh, I see." Replied lutennant Roganko.

"Load them up, and fire at their main power couplings."

**Shinjuku Park, some walkway, 1708 hrs. (5:08 p.m.)**

"How the hell do you know that that's those are ships from your dream Takato!" Shouted Rika.

Silence.

"Answer!"

Again, all they herd was the wind, and the sounds of phasers firing off.

"Answer, me! Now Takato!!"

When all Rika got was silence from the young tamer, she decided to jarr him out of his train of thought, by punching him to the ground.

"OW! Hey, what the heck was that for Rika!?" Said the now very alert Takato.

Just as Rika was had opened her mouth to answer, her phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, what do you what Yamaki?"

"Uh huh, uh huh, mmm, alright, sounds easy enough, we'll call you later."

"What was that all about?" Asked Henry.

"That was Yamaki. He wants us to fight one of those ships up there."

"And you said it sounds easy!?" Exclaimed Kenta.

Just then, one of the Torpedoes from the battle landed, and exploded, tossing all of the tamers.

"Well, I guess it's better than dodging there weapons fire." Ryo said in a partly joking voice.

"Alright then, lets digivolve goggle head!"

**Hypnos control room 1711 hrs. (5:11 p.m.)**

"Sir, a torpedo from the Jem'hadar vessel has just exploded, nearly 20 feet away from the tamers!" Shouted Righlie.

"Have any of the Tamers been hurt?"

Just then a screen came up on the half dome-like screen, with the words "Bio-merge Digivolution" on it.

"Well I guess we have our answer."

**Main Bridge, U.S.S. Prometheous, 1712rs. (5:12 p.m.)**

"Captain, I'm picking up four digitonic signatures." Said Renemon, just as the main veiwscreen went dark in with the bio-merge activation.

"I'm I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Said the first officer.

"Follider, get me fix on our location!"

"According to astrometric readings, we are currently in sector 001... Earth."

Just then, the ship jolted violently.

"Sir, I think we may be in a different dimension."

**Main Bridge U.S.S. Stargazer, 1712hrs. (5:12 p.m.)**

"Captain, the Jem'hadar are retargeting their weapons."

"Where, where are they targeting their weapons at?"

"At the... digimon."

"Captain, the quantum torpedoes are ready to fire on your command."

And so, with a tiered, yet devil-ish gleam in his eye, he said the words that every one was waiting for... "Fire!"

**Skies above Shinjuku, 1714hrs. (5:14 p.m.)**

"Lightning Joust! Spirit Strike! Mega Barrage!"

One by one, the attacks rang out, all aimed at the shields of the Jem'hadar warship. Its shields holding.

"This isn't working, guys." Said Henry, speaking from inside of Megagargomon.

"Well, do you have any better idea brainiack?"

"Common wildcat, it can't be that bad. I mean we had to have done some kind of damage."

"Well, if we did, then it's not showing."

The warship fired its torpedoes once again.

"Ahh. Those shields are extremely strong."

"Look! One of the other ships has begun to move!"

The _Stargazer_ began to power up its impulse engines.

"It looks like there going to ram it!"

"Then let's take advantage of the situation..."

Suddenly, the _stargazer_ sopped, just as the deflector dish passed through the shields, and fired the quantum torpedo right at there power couplings, and quickly maneuvered away.

"Look, their shields are collapsing!" Shouted Gallentmon.

"Know everyone fire everything we have!" Shouted Sakuyamon.

"Spirit Strike! Mega Barrage! Justas Blade! Shield of the Just!"

The attacks ring out, and hit the warship effectively destroying the vessel.


	7. Prometheous explains it all

Disclaimer: Well, i'm back! And with a new chapter. Sorry its taken so long, but my computer finally died, so I was able to get a new one... **I love this new XP! **Besides that, I've also had to save good money for this thing. Well, let's get the legal part out of the way before I ramble too much... I don't own Digimon, or Star Trek, so... **Don't Sue Me!** Know that that's over with, on with the show...

_Cumputers voice, _Last time on _Times to be..._

"No, noooo!"

"Yo, captain! I'm picking up a distress call over here! Should I put it through?"

"This is captain Gene Fink, of the Federation Timeship Prometheous.

"Captain, there's a slip-stream wormhole, opening off the port bow!"

"Jem'hadar warships coming through!"

"Deploy the armor!

"How many trancphasic torpedoes do we have onboard?"

"Fifty-nine."

"Load them, and re-target the warships!"

"Helm engage the wormhole!"

"What's going on here?"

"We've got three massive objects getting ready to bio-emerge!"

"Can you identify them?"

"No sir."

"But it was- I could feel everything. I know it really happened, it must of..."

"That's it, that's the ship from my dream!"

"And that's the one that destroyed it!"

"I'm I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Said the first officer.

"Follider, get me fix on our location!"

"According to astrometric readings, we are currently in sector 001... Earth.

* * *

**Main Bridge, U.S.S. Prometheous, 1717 hrs. (5:17 p.m.)**

"Captain, the warship has been destroyed."

"By those digimon?" Asked Fink.

"Yes, sir."

"Can we analyze them?"

"I don't think we'll half to... look" Said Renemon as she lifted her finger towards the viewscreen.

"My god! Can we hail them?"

"I think- Sir, were being hailed?"

"By who"

"Unknown, do you think they'd want some of the bread Guilmon's got stashed in the galley? He he he." Came Terriermon

"Hey, how do you know that?"

"Because, I went snooping for some real food one night, and stumbled across all one-hundred kilos."

"Enough! Put them up." Said commander Rigly.

The screen bleeped on to show the Hypnos main control room, with Yamaki dead center.

"This is captain-"

_"-Captain Gene Fink, of the Timeship Prometheous. We already know. We picked up your distress call while you were traveling threw that wormhole thing."_

"Ah, well, you seem to have me at a disadvantage Mr..."

_"Yamaki"_

"...Yamaki, we were wondering if we could use your dry-dock facilities for repair."

_"Dry-dock, your in a spaceship, more advanced than anything that we've ever seen before... and you want to land in a harbor?"_

"What- no, I mean an orbital repair facility... Don't you have them?"

_"No."_

"Sir, I have just completed a full scan... This is a pre-warp civilization..." Whispered Lt. commander Fullidger.

Shocked, captain fink cocked his head back to a full view of the screen.

"Mute, audio. What do you mean pre-warp! Do you know the complications! This not only violates the Prime Directive, but the Temporal Prime Directive!"

"Uhh, sir..." Said the first officer as she pointed a finger at the screen.

"What!" Shouted the captain.

The commander pointed to the main viewscreen, where Mr. Yamaki was waving his hands.

"Resume audio."

_"If you don't mind my asking, but, how do you intend to make repairs with out a... 'Dry-dock'?"_

"Well, that's what we're trying to figure out."

"Sir, I believe that our best option would be the assume a standard orbit, and complete repairs."

_"Considering your circumstances, I think that's a good idea."_

"Alright then, it's settled, helm put us in a geosynchronous orbit above that building."

"Hail the _Stargazer_, and tell them to follow."

"OKey-dokey captain." Guilmon said, a little childishly.

_"Captain, I was wondering... Are you a Tamer?"_

"Why, yes. As a matter of fact, we are. Why?" Asked the captain curiously.

_"Well I noticed the Guilmon that you just spoke to, and let me guess, he's your partner than you created?"_

"Well, yes. How did you know?"

_"Captain, I think there's something here that you should see..."_

**Hypnos Control Tower, 1724 hrs. (5:24 p.m.)**

"Just why exactly are we here again?" Asked a now very annoyed Rika.

"Because Mr. Yamaki wanted us to be here. Something to do with those other two ships that we didn't destroy." Replied Ryo.

"Hmp! Hey Takato, are you okay? You're pretty quiet."

"I'm fine. It's just, the last time I saw those ships, I was dreaming. I remember it so clearly. I know that ships whole history!"

"Whatta mean Takato, just because you hade a dream about that ship, suddenly you were an expert on it!"

"Terriermon!" Came a very annoyed Henry.

"What? We all know it's true!"

Suddenly, the door opened, and a security guard stepped in.

"Come, Mr. Yamaki's ready is to talk to you."

"Finally!" Replied Rika.

After a small stroll down a few corridors, the tamers finally reached their destination, to the main control room. As the guard opened the door to let them in, Takato saw the people in his dream, and gasped.

**U.S.S. Stargazer, 1721 hrs. (5:21 p.m.)**

"Captain, the Prometheous is hailing us, they want us to follow them into, a geosynchronous orbit." Came Lt. Roganko.

"Why orbit? Doesn't this earth have any dry dock facilities?"

"Captain this is a pre-warp civil- civil- society." Stammered B-4.

"What? Lutennent Roganko, please conferm!" Shouted captain Beck.

"Confirmed sir, i'm not detecting any form of an anti-matter reaction system. Only fossle-feul burning land vehicles consistent with that the time of the twentieth-century."

Stunned at the fact that captain Beck now finds himself far-off in his homeworlds past, he just sits there at the ships helm... staring off into nothing.

"Sir? Sir? Captain!" Shouted the captain's partner, Monodramon.

"Huh, sorry. Were following them into orbit. Lutennent, hail the _Prometheous_, and request captain Fink to beam over... We need to have a talk."

"There's a ship to surface transmission right know sir. Should I patch us in?"

"Yes." Came a now very Sirius captain beck.

**Hypnos Control Tower, 1725 hrs. (5"25 p.m.)**

"I - I - it's you!" Stammered a now very certain, and fearing Takato.

_"I'm sorry, do I know you?"_ Replied the young teen on the screen.

"No, you don't. But I know you. I saw you during your battle with- what were they again... Jem'hadar? But what, weren't you destroyed?"

Now Takato hadn't just stunned everyone on the ship, but everybody who was present, except for his friends.

_"Ha - how do you know that?"_ Asked the now very confused captain.

"Because, I saw it all happen... In my dream." Replied the now solemn sounding Takato.

_"Dream? What do you mean dream, how-"_ And then it hit the young captain like a brick. He dreamed it, because he _was_ there.

For a moment, the room laid silent, with only the sound of the computers beeping on the other side of the screen. Until the captain decided to break the silence.

_"I see. You saw it, because you were in complete quantum sync with my duplicate."_

"Complete what? What does that mean?" Now it was Takato's turn to be confused.

_"You saw that battle in your dream, because your body was in a state of quantum flux, it allowed your consciousness to sort of _"get cout_" inside that duplicates mind, and sort of, share it." _Explained the captain.

"Uh-huh, how 'bout speakin' in a language we can understand?" Came a very bored Kazu.

_"Very well, in short, Takato's mind traveled to different dimension, and saw the death of his other-self."_ Answered the chuckling captain.

"Oh."

_"Mr. Yamaki, request permission to beam down."_

"Buy all means."

_"Very well, we'll see you in about forty seconds."_


	8. Aftermath of the Jurney

Disclaimer: Here I am again, with a new chapter. It's been a crazy couple of weeks, what with finals and all that... Let's get strait to the little legal part, shall we? I don't own Digimon, or Star Trek, so... **Don't Sue Me!** I loathe doing that, but hey... Okay know on with the show...

**

* * *

**

**Hypnos Control Tower, 1731 hrs. (5:31 p.m.)**

As the screen that connected the control room the ship went blank, all Yamaki could say was...

"I should probably have some security personnel escort them from the roof?"

"I don't think that's going to be a problem Mr. Yamaki." Said Takato.

"Why, do they have some sort of transport beam?" Asked a partly joking Yamaki.

"Actually, yes. They do." Replied Takato, snickering.

"Hmm, hey since ya' know so much about there technology, can ya' tell us were there gonna to be standin' when they get here?" Asked Kazu, who was now giggling?

"It's strange though... How did you become in sync with your duplicate Takato?" Asked Henry.

With that said, four coulombs of light appeared several feet from the group, as the light faded, it left four figures behind. Two of them were human. One Renemon, and a young woman, who looked like a giant, furry, pig.

"Hello, I'm Captain Fink. This is my first officer, commander-"

"Commander Riggley, lieutenant Renamon, security, and ships historian, lieutenant Grashak." Came Takato instantly.

"I can see you're already acquainted with my crew." Came the captain.

"I know. Weird, isn't it?" Came Rika.

"I'm guessing that you're the wild girl, correct?" Asked the curious captain.

"That's right." Rika answered.

Suddenly, the doors to the control room swung open, as two security guards , and a man in a black suit walked in. Mr. Yamaki suddenly stiffened as soon as he saw him.

"Mr. Marcoonou, what are you doing here?"

"I came because of all the commotion. Who are they?"

"I am Captain Fink, of the U.S.S. Prometheous."

"There the ones from those things? Damn it Yamaki! I thought your job was to keep these things from happening? First Digimon, and know aliens? What's next?" Shouted the agent.

"Hey! Were not aliens... Not most of us anyway. We are actually humans from another dimension. In other words, your duplicates!" Came the captain, now once again in full offensive mode.

"I don't care if you're my real father! Have you seen the news feeds! Look..."

As he shouted, he had one of the security officer's tune the screen into the local news feeds...

_"Were here, just outside of Shinjuku Park, were only fifteen minutes ago, the sky was filled with what witnesses say was, "_Something out of a Science Fiction Movie." _Three giant space ships filled the sky. One, a giant purple spiked vessel. The second, a flying saucer with two giant silencers coming out of looked like a giant flat box, and the third, a giant pyramid with a pointed nose, slender like body, with four long triangle silencers coming out of it's sides._

_"They were Hodge. The two white ones looked like they were scorched and all sorts of other damage!" _Said a horrified witness.

_"In fact, as soon as they had all emerged form, what witnesses say, a digital field, the purple one stared firing on the two white ships. Over here, you can even see the damage this is an eight foot crater, left from the batt-"_

"All right, we get the picture. What do you want us to do about it?" Asked Yamaki.

"We want you to hold a press conference and tell them that everything is under control." Said Marcoonou.

"That won't work." Came Riggley, out of no were.

"How do you know?" Asked the agent.

"Let's just say, we have some experience in this area. Ever here of Rosewell?" Asked the commander.

"What about Rosewell?" Asked Marcoonou.

"Rosewell, New Mexico... In the United States? "Asked the captain, a little taken aback by the reaction.

_Silence..._

The captain gave off a low growl in the silence. That is, before Rika decided to break that silence.

"Ahhh! He's talking about the 1947 crash, you idiots!" Shouted Rika.

"That's correct. You see, in the future, or at least where we come from, the crash was a starfleet runabout that had gotten caught in a cronaton wake."

"In other words, time travel." Came the lieutenant, completing the commander's statement.

"Yeah, anyway... On July 7th, 1947-"

"Are you going about to give us an insanely long explanation?" Asked Marcoonou.

"Well..."

"Long story short, the U.S. military first said it did have a space ship, then districted that statement with a press conference." Explained Rika.

"Look, maybe it would be best to hold the press conference. Not to discredit the sighting, but to confirm it, and let us come down in a shuttle craft." Came the captain.

"I think your holding far too much faith in the people out there. We need to keep this a secret." Came Marcoonou.

"No! He's right. Everyone should learn about this now. Other wise, people will react the way they did with the during the D-Reaper."

Said Mr. Yamaki.

"Hmmmm, alright. We'll hole it in one hour. I'd suggest that you all be there." Said Mr. Marcoonou, just before he turned to leave.

**U.S.S. Stargazer, Main Bridge, 1743 hrs. (5:43 p.m.)**

"Captain, we're receiving a hail from the surface... It's captain Fink!" Said lieutenant Roganko.

"Finally. On Screen." Said Captain Beck, a little annoyed.

The big ten by fifteen foot screen blinked on to show captain Fink, and everyone else in the Hypnos control room.

_"Dennis, listen, I need you, commander Sellen, and lieutenant Roganko to beam down to our present coordinates."_ Requested Fink, sounding a little ominous.

"I can't. Commander Sellen is dead. However, I do want an explanation on want the hell is going on?"

_"Alright, you deserve that... I'm not entirely shore what is going on. But, it would seem that we have tossed back in time, and to another dimetion. One which is in the early 21st century in a universe were we apparently, don't exist, as we are." _Explained the Captain.

"If we don't exist here, then how do you explain those duplicate digimon, Gene?" Asked Beck.

_"Apparently, in this universe, something must have happened sometime in all of our genetic pasts. I'm not really shore what yet, but I intend to find out when I get back to my ship. But right now, I need you, your executive officer, and our security chief to beam down, within the next forty Minuets for small public conference, alright? _Said Fink.

"Alright, Me, Monodramon, and Alex, will beam down shortly" Said Captain Beck

_"Alright, we'll see you then. Fink out."_

As the screen went black, Dennis had a feeling that there was more to all this then just a small conference...


	9. The Conference

Disclaimer: Hey there! I'm back, and with another installment... Now that I've got some free time for a while, these things should start to come faster... Now here's the part that most people skip when reading... I do not own Digimon, or Star Trek... Just the Tech and characters that I make so **Don't Sue Me!** And now... on with the show...

**

* * *

**

**Unknown Location, Unknown Time**

The Darkness burns with fire, yet almost no light and no heat comes from it.

The sky aflame with the cold blackness of what was, is, and will be.

The aflame rubble, a small reminder of what was, and is, but will never be.

Time that has no other meaning, than to exist.

And, in the cold dimness beyond the rubble, lies a purpose of what was, waiting to be awaken...

**Hypnos Tower, 1840 hrs. (6:40 p.m.)**

The Press conference was to start in only a few minutes. Yet, no matter how many of these things Takato has in, he always felt nerves. After all, most of the ones he'd been in, were translated, and broadcasted all around the world.

"Hey goggle head, are you alright?" Asked Rika.

"I'm fine, you know how these things get to me." Said Takato, shaking it off.

"Huh! After all that we've been through as a team, and these small things still bother you." Responded Rika.

"Well, yeah." Came Takato.

"Why?" Rika pressed.

"I don't really know why, they just do..." Said Takato.

"You really should start-"

Rika was cut off by the fact that Mr. Yamaki, Mr. Marcoonou, and the captain had just walked in, causing all the journalists to start bombarding them as they walked up to the podium, and Mr. Marcoonou took the mic.

Alright, alright, everyone quiet down. Right, the local governmental office has called this conference in light of the battle above West Shinjuku this morning."Said Marcoonou as he started the conference.

"The three vessels that were seen in sky were, federation Starships. With me here, is the captain from one of the ship." Marcoonou motioned to Fink.

"I will allow him to speak. He will explain what happened."Said Marcoonou, stepping down to allow the captain to speak.

"Hello, I am Captain Gene Fink, of the Federation starship _Prometheous_. With me is my first officer, and my security officer." Said Fink.

_"Mr. Fink, are you responsible for the attack?"_ Asked a reporter.

"Yes, and no. You see, what we were trying to do was get back to want the Federation capital, Earth, that there was a Jem'hadar attack force on the way. How ever, we missed our exit aperture, and decided to head for the next one." Explained Fink.

_"Captain Fink, if that's true, then how did you wined up here?"_ Asked another journalist.

"How it happened is still being invest-"

_Chring, Chring, _went the captain's comm-badge.

"Excuse me." Said the captain, stepping back, and tapping his badge.

"Fink here." He said.

_"Captain, long rang sensors are picking up a faint unidentified warp signature."_ Said lieutenant commander Fullidger.

"How far?" Asked Fink.

_"It's at extreme range sir, at least three point eight light years away."_ Said Fullidger.

"Have you tried hailing frequencies?"

_"Not yet sir. Should I open the channel?"_ Asked Nasim.

"Not yet, I going to beam up, I to see the signal." Said Fink

_"Understood. Prometheous out."_ Said the second officer.

The captain stepped back up to the podium, excusing Marcoonou place.

"I'm sorry for this, but something has come up on my ship, I will be back shortly. "Said the captain walking away and tapping his comm-badge again.

"Fink to _Prometheous_, one to beam up... Energize." The captain said as he disappeared in the whirl pool of the matter stream.

"Uhh, well, since the good captain will not be answering any further questions, let's move on, shall we? Asked Marcoonou.

**Main Bridge, U.S.S. Prometheous 1844 hrs. (6:44 p.m.)**

Lutennent commander Fullidger was hunched over the security panel to watch the sensor grid, when captain Fink stepped off the turbolift.

"Commander, report." Came the captain, stepping on to his bridge.

"Were still detecting the unknown object on long range sensors, holding position just outside the Alpha Ceturi system." Replied the second officer.

"Terriermon, open hailing frequency's." Ordered Fink.

"Aye, aye, captain up-tight, open." Said Terriermon.

"Unidentified vessel, this is captain Gene Fink, of the _USS Prometheous_. Please respond." Said the captain.

Nothing.

"Repeat, This is captain Gene Fink of the _USS Prometheous_, respond. "Requested the captain.

_Berp, berrp. _"Captain, the object has begun moving... It's heading strait for us!" Said Fullidger.

"Yellow alert, Shields up. "Ordered the captain.

"Sir, i'm detecting a massive power surge!" Shouted Nasim.

"Red Alert! Hail the _Stargazer_, alert them to our situation." Shouted the captain.

"Guilmon, set an intercept course directly to that ship. Maximum warp." Ordered the captain.

**Main Bridge, U.S.S. Stargazer, 1843 hrs. (6:43 p.m.)**

"Sir, I have tapped into the signal of the conference." Said lieutenant Roganko.

The screen blinked on to show a crowded room, with eight people sitting, and standing on the stage.

_"Alright, alright, everyone quiet down. Right, the local governmental office has called this conference in light of the battle above West Shinjuku this morning." Said Marcoonou as he started the conference._

_"The three vessels that were seen in sky were, federation Starships. With me here, is the captain from one of the ship." Marcoonou motioned to Fink._

_"I will allow him to speak. He will explain what happened." Said Marcoonou, stepping down to allow the captain to speak._

"Ohh no, he can't do this, can he?" Asked a surprised Monodramon.

"He can, and apparently, he is." Said the captain.

_"Hello, I am captain Gene Fink, of the Federation starship Prometheous. With me is my first officer, and my security officer." Said Fink._

_"Mr. Fink, are you responsible for the attack?" Asked a reporter._

_"Yes, and no. You see, what we were trying to do was get back to want the Federation capital, Earth, that there was a Jem'hadar attack force on the way. How ever, we missed our exit aperture, and decided to head for the next one." Explained Fink._

_"Captain Fink, if that's true, then how did you wined up here?" Asked another journalist._

_"How it happened is still being invest-"_

The bridge crew watched as Fink stepped back in order to answer his badge, and Marcoonou took his place.

_"While the captain is answering his call, I will be happy to answer any-"_

_Dong, dong, dong. Dong, dong dong._

"Captain, i'm picking up a warp signature, at the edge of the Centuri system." Said B4.

"Is it Vulcan?" Asked Beck.

"No sir. It is unlike anything we have on record." Replied B4.

"Captain, the _Prometheous_ is hailing the object. No response." Said Roganko.

Silence...

"Captain, the object has set a course, directly toward us." Said B4, in neutral voice.

"Red alert!" Ordered the captain.

"Captain, the _Prometheous_ has set an intercept course." Said B4.

"The object is in visual range..." Came the lieutenant.

The screen flashes on to show the sleek dark-gold hull of a ship.

"Sir, I have identified the object... It's a-" Said Roganko, as he was cut off.

"-A Grigari vessel." Said Beck, completing the sentence.


	10. The Rising Pheonix

Disclaimer: He's... Back! It's me again. Here with another installment of Times to be... I know the chapters have been a little short as of late, but I've kind of been rushing through them. When spell checking, I noticed a lot of errors, so, to ensure that no more spelling errors pop up like they did when I started writing this; I'm requesting that someone would help me by taking the time to beta read. Just tell me in a review, or look for my e-mail if you want the job. Also, on a liter note, I will be adding a new character to the story, hope you enjoy! Now, to get this part over with... I do not own Digimon, or Star Trek, just the stuff in this fic, so, **Don't Sue Me!** Now, on with the show...

**U.S.S. Stargazer, Exit Space View, 1848 hrs. (6:48 p.m.)**

_"Captain's log, Stardate: unknown. Both, the _Stargazer_, and _Prometheous_, are on an intersept course for the Grigari vessel, that has set a course for Earth._ _When I talked to Gene, he nor his crew, had any idea what the Grigari were._

_I'm surprised that on one read my report to Star Fleet..."_

Flash Back

((Exit Space))

The Prometheous, and Stargazer, are both docked at Starbase 01, preparing for the test flight.

((Stargazer, Main Bridge))

_Several officers are talking, either to, each other, dry-dock control, or the computer, until captain Beck, and his digimon partner step off the turbolift. Until..._

_"Captain on the bridge!" Said B4, in his own digitized voice, as all the other bridge officers dropped what they were doing, and stood up._

_"At ease." Said Beck_

_"Status." Said Beck, aimed at his new first officer, as everyone sat back down._

_"The _Prometheous _is ready to depart, and so are we. Were only waiting on your order, sir." Said commander Dirmax._

_"Are saying that I'm slow on decisions, commander?" Asked the captain, causing the grin to disappear from the Betazoids face, as everyone turned to look at them._

_"No, sir! Ah- I meant no disre-"_

_"That's alright commander. It was only a joke. Now, at ease, before you strain something, It's not crunch time yet." Said Beck, jokingly._

_"Yes sir, sorry sir." Said the nervous commander._

_"Now, hail the _Prometheous_, and tell them that we're ready to get under way." Ordered Beck._

End Flash Back

Aeh, aeh, aeh, aeh. Aeh, aeh, aeh, aeh.

"Captain, we are within visual range of the Grigari vessel." Reported Roganko.

"On screen." Came Beck.

Screen Blinks on to show the round, dark-gold, saucer-like hull of the ship.

"We will intersept the Grigari within ten minutes, at current speed." Said Monodramon.

"Hail the _Prometheous_, tell them to accelerate to maximum warp, and match speed." Said Beck.

"Aye, sir." Came B4 in his usual digitized voice.

"Lutennent, how many trancphasic torpedoes do we have left?" Asked the captain.

"Ahh, thirty-eight, sir. And the armor is only at 16." Replied the lieutenant.

"That's good enough deploy armor, load trancphasic torpedoes."

**Main Bridge, U.S.S. Prometheous, 1848 hrs. (6:48 p.m.)**

_"Captain's log, stardate: unknown. We're on an intersept course to the vessel that Dennis, says is a _Grigari_ ship. Apparently, the _Grigari _are a species from the Delta Quadrant that _Stargazer_ encountered when they were temporarily trapped more than fifty-thousand light years, across the Galaxy."_

"Hey, captain. The _Stargazer_'s hailing us ...There saying to speed up" Shouted Terriermon.

"Captain, the _Stargazer_ has sped up to warp 9... 9.26... 9.49... 9.71." Said the ensign at ops.

"Guilmon, match speed." Came Fink.

As the ship catches up, the _Stargazer_, deployed its armor.

"Sir, the _Stargazer_, just has just gone to emergency battle mode." Came Fullidger

"Match action. Helm, ETA on intersept." Requested the captain.

"Intercept in forty-seconds," Said Nasim, at the tactical station.

"All hands, prepare for engagement." Said the captain.

**Hazard Operations, U.S.S. Prometheous, 1848 hrs. (6:48 p.m.)**

"Okay team, we've gotta', ship out there, that can really pack 'em. So, incase we lose the shields, um, assinin' yous to the most sensitive parts of the ship first. Beta team, you get engineering. Kappa team, you're in sickbay. Delta team, yous get da hanger deck, Etta team get's armory, and hazard ops. While me, and alpha team, get's deck 1. Kapeesh?" Said lieutenant Impmon, the leader of the hazard team on board the _Prometheous._

All the crew suddenly said _"Aye, sir"_ as they all left for there assigned posts. Then, just as Impmon was just about to report in to the captain, ensign Krench, the leader of beta team, and Impmon's second in command, came up and asked the dumbest question Impmon had ever herd...

"Sir, is it true?" Asked the ensign.

"Huh? Is what true?" Asked Impmon.

"The fact that the Grigari are really the reanimated corpses of other species?" Replied the nerves officer.

"I dunno. Ask the computer, it'll know." Said the annoyed chief.

So, with that said, the young ensign Krench rushed to catch up to his team, as they were headed to the turbolift for engineering.

_'I really hop he's wrong on that, or else, it's gonna be one ruff day... Again.'_ Thought Impmon, as he continued to contact the bridge.

**Main Bridge, Grigari Vessel, 1849 hrs. (6:49 p.m.)**

Tri-commander Pferg sat on the small, quarter dome of his ships bridge, thinking about how much luck he was having on the day, of the holy re-berth. The day, in which he would have his revenge. Revenge on the pale, oddly-shaped vessel, of the terrines. the vessel that was brought to his homeworld, to destroy it, as the holy text said it would.

Flash Back

It was the blessed holiday, the day in which the vessel of fate was to appear. Although, the exact date had been lost to history, every year, the people of the Grigari celebrated the day, as if it were to be there last. Then...

End Flash Back

"Sir, we are within weapons range of the terrine vessels." Came weapons master Jro'gel.

"Emergency mode, all hands!" Shouted the tri-commander.

_'This is not the time to remember...'_ Thought tri-comm. Pferg.

"Today is the day... The day, of vengeance!" Said Pferg, as the few people on his small bridge cheered.

_'The day we avenge you... My daughter...'_

**Main Bridge, U.S.S. Stargazer, 1850 hrs. (6:50 p.m.)**

"Captain, we have dropped out of warp, and are within weapons rang of the Grigari vessel." Reported B4, from the conn.

"_Prometheous_ is combat ready." Reported lieutenant Roganko.

Flash Back

((Exit Space))

The _Stargazer_ has just been ejected from the golden illumination of the slip-stream vortex, and is more or less, intact...

_"Captain, we have exited slip-stream!"_ Shouted B4 as all the officers climbed back into there seats.

_"Ops, report!"_ Shouted Beck.

'Silence'

_"Ops, I said report!"_ Said Beck, but still got no answer.

_"Sir, lieutenant chouka is dead."_ Said B4, as he checked for the officer's pulse.

End Flash Back

"Captain, the Grigari vessel is hailing us." Came Roganko's voice.

"On screen." Said the captain.

The screen bleeps on to show the cream-colored face of the Grigari captain. Just as Beck's eye's practically jumped out of his head as he saw who it was...

_"Ahh, so we meet again captain..."_ Said Pferg, as he smiled widely on his side of the screen.

"Tri-commander Pferg." Started Beck.

_"So, you remember captain ...And to think that I'd thought you had forgtten all about us."_ Stated the tri-comm.

"Who could forget what you tried to do to. Kidnapped my crew, threatened this ship, and..." Said the captain, trailing off.

_"That was your fault! If you had followed your destiny, then they all wouldn't have died!"_ Shouted Pferg.

_"I swear, by the rubble of the heavens, you shall pay for what have done! I shall complete what those honor less Jem'hadar couldn't!" _The tri-commander said as he singed off.

"All stations, this is the captain, prepare for engagement!"

**Main Bridge, U.S.S. Prometheous, 1852 hrs. (6:52 p.m.)**

The screen blinked off, to show the Grigari vessel begin to take evasive maneuvers, as it opened its attack.

"Captain, the vessel is targeting the _Stargazer_!" Shouted Renamon, as she started to take evasive action.

"Target there engines." Said the captain in his cool, calm voice."

"Aye sir, all weapons." Said the lieutenant as she opened fire.

The bridge shudders, as the ship is hit by one of the weapons.

"Captain, armor integrity down to 10.3!" Shouted Renamon.

"What? In just one hit? It's not going to be a long battle..." Said the captain.

**Main Bridge, U.S.S. Stargazer 1854 hrs. (6:54 p.m.)**

"Captain, armor integrity down to 11.9." Shouted Roganko.

'The bridge rumbles violently.'

"9, captain, firing forward trans, torpedoes." Said the lieutenant.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Shouted Beck.

"Sir, the Grigari vessel has sustained damage to their port-side shield." Came B4.

"Target, that area, and fire!" Shouted the captain.

The bridge rumbles, again...

"Captain, the _Prometheous_, is losing their armor integrity." Said Monodramon, form his place at ops.

"Armor integrity is down to 4.1..."

The bridge rumbles again.

"1.5 captain, One more hit, and it's gone."

knock on wood, the bridge shook violently again...

"It's gone sir. Shields are down too." Said the lieutenant.

"Sir, the ship is coming in for another pass." Shouted B4.

**Main Bridge, Grigari vessel, 1859 hrs. (6:59 p.m.)**

"Sir, both of the attacking vessels have lost all weapons, and shielding." Came the weapons master.

"Excellent, prepare for another pass, we shall finally destroy them!" Shouted the commander.

As the ship came about, with her weapons ready, she speeds up then suddenly shudders.

"What's happening?" Shouted Pferg, as his ship began to shake uncontrollably.

"We're being fired upon by another vessel!" Shouted the weapons master.

"By who?" Said the commander, just as the screen came on to show the face of a young, human girl.

"No..." Said Pferg, as hi ship began to spiral, and then, the darkness came.

**Main Bridge, U.S.S. Prometheous, 1900 hrs. (7:00 p.m.)**

"Captain, the- the ship!" Stammered the second officer, in disbelief.

The familiarly white ship, which just appeared out of nowhere, started to fire on the Grigari ship, effectively, destroying it.

"Sir, the Grigari vessel, has been destroyed." Stated Renamon, almost in disbelief.

"Ah, hey capt., we're being hail, by that... other ship." Said Terriermon, as stared at the viewer.

"On screen." Replied the captain.

The screen blinked on to show the somewhat, familiar face of a human female, but not just a human, it was...

"Rika?" Whispered the captain, as he stood up.

_"That's right, goggle head two. Now, we have alought to talk about..."_ Stated this starfleet version, of the tamers of this world.


	11. Meanwhile

Disclaimer: Hello, and welcome back! I'm here with a new installation of, Times to be... If you haven't noticed... I'm still looking for a beta reader, and would appreciate any volunteers. On a lighter note, I'm finally going to be intergrading the frontier kids back into the story. Now, were also going find out who the second "Rika" was in the last chapter. Also, I would like it if people would start suggesting any ideas on how to make this story better. Well, that's all for announcements, now on the part that almosteveryone probably skips... I do not own Digimon, or Star Trek, only the people, and technology that I make. Any other similarities are of coincidence, so... **Don't Sue Me!**

* * *

**Unknown Place, before the battle.**

_"The chosen are in transit." came a disembodied voice._

**An interdimentional wormhole, unknown time**

"AHHH! What's happening?" Shouted Koji, as he, and all the other chosen fell through the golden porthole that Ophanimon opened.

"I'm not shore." Shouted koichi.

"How did we get here?" Shouted J.P.

"How should I know?" Replied Zoe

"Is that light down there what I think it is?" Asked Takuya.

"I hope it is, 'cause I'm starting to feel sick!" Shouted Tommy.

"Ahhh!" They all shouted simultaneously as they fell through the exit aperture into a large pitch black room.

"Ohh, what a ride." Said Koichi, as he got up.

"Were are we?" Asked Zoe.

"I don't know, where's the light's?" Asked Tommy as he recovered from his upset stomach.

They all got up and walked around a bit, attempting to find any kind of light switch, until...

"Hey, I think I found the lights!" Said Takuya, as he reached for a small panel on the nearby wall.

_Beeeeep._ The lights flickered on one by one, dimly, but enough light so that the kids could see each other and more...

"Ahhh!" When Zoe, as she say what was behind the glass she was pressed against.

"What, what is-" Said Koji, as his own gasp, cut him off in mid sentence.

All the kids just stared at the sight in silence.

"I- Is that real?" Asked Tommy.

"Na- No, it can't be." Said J.P. just as koichi walked up to, and touched the glass.

"It's real. It's a real corpse!" Said Koichi as he pulled away from the glass.

"Look next to it, this one's perfectly preserved." He said, pointing to the glass coffin next to it, as the lights continued to flicker on.

"What is she?" Asked Tommy, as he stared at the alien, yet, familiar figure, with blue skin.

"I don't know. But, look, there's more as you go down the line." Said Takuya, as he leaned against the panel next to the blue skinned woman, as they all herd a loud beep.

_Dong, dong._ Went the panel, as it started to lift the glass case over the woman.

"Takuya!" Said Koji in annoyance to Takuya's foolishness.

"Aohh, oh, what happened?" Asked the blue woman, as she woke from her deep sleep, and opened her eyes, to a surprise.

"Who are you?" She asked groggily.

"Who and what are you?" Asked Zoe

"I'm lieutenant Quadka, now, who are you" She said as she looked at the kid's utter surprise.

"Were not telling you anything, till you tell us what you are, and were we are." Demanded Koji.

"Okay, I'm an Andorian, and you're on board the Timeship _Phoenix._ Now who are you, and how exactly did you get here?" Asked Quadka, as she stared at the six young children.

"Alright, I'm Koichi; this is koji, Takuya, Zoe, Tommy, and J.P." Said Koichi, as he introduced everyone.

"Alright, now how did you all get here?" She asked again.

"Were not shore, one minute were talking to Ophanimon, and the next-"

"Ophanimon! She's alive! It worked! I need to wake the Ahh captain." Said Quadka, cutting off Zoe as she ran off farther into the room.

"What did she mean by that?" Asked Tommy.

"I'm not shore, we should follow her." Said Koji.

They all started walking down the aisle with Quadka. En route, they passed by more stasis pods, over half of the people inside, were dead. Some of those who hadn't been in a decomposing state were of different species.

"Here." Said Quadka as she stood in front of one of the stasis pods.

"Who is she?" Asked Tommy, as he stared at the young red-head inside.

"Computer, what is the status of the pods?" Asked the lieutenant.

_Agh, agh _"Stasis pod one operational. Occupant is currently within normal stasis parameters." Came the soft, cool voice of the computer.

"What was that?" Asked J.P. as looked around for the location of the disembodied voice.

"That was ships computer." Said Takuya.

"How do you know?" Asked Koji.

"Your friend's right that was the computer. Computer, initiate revival sequence." Said Quadka, causing the glass on the pod to open and lift.

"Mmm, huh?" Said the young girl groggily.

"Captain, are you alright?" Asked the young lieutenant.

"Ooh, what's the date?" Asked the Red head.

"Ahh, I'm not... Computer, what is the current stardate?" Asked Quadka.

"Unable to comply." Said the computer.

"What? Computer what is the date in old earth calendar?" She asked, as her eyes shot open.

"Captain, what's-"

_Eriiee, ah ah. _The current date is September 17th, 2004, old earth calendar." Said the unique, female voice.

"What? We're up to early!" Said the captain, as her pulse quickened to heart-attack levels.

"Alright, that does it... What the hell is going on here?" Asked Zoe, as she began to frustraight.

"Who the hell _are_ you?" Asked the captain.

"They would be the reason we're up so early." Came the lieutenant.

"How the hell did they get onto my ship?" Asked the captain angrily.

"We were brought here by Ophanimon." Came Takuya, answering her question.

Silence...

"I see... How is she?" Asked the young captain.

"What? What the hell does _that_ have to do with anything?" Shouted J.P.

"It was just a question J.P." Said Zoe, while giving him the evil-eye.

"She's fine, but how, and why are you here?" Said koichi.

"We got here the same way you did... Ophanimon..." Said the captain.

**Celestial Hall Digital World, unknown time**

"You sent them to the Tamers?" Shouted Sarakimon.

"Yes, I did." Replied Ophanimon calmly.

"Why? They were only supposed to go only as a last resort." Came Charubimon.

"Because we all know what will happen if did that, everything would end up as did in that other timeline." Replied the celestial.

"You don't know that for certain!" Said Sarakimon angrily.

"We all saw what happened; I can't allow that to happen again!" Said Ophanimon as she started shouting.

"That was only a warning. It still might not happen." Said Sarakimon.

"No, haven't you noticed all the quantum shifts that have been happening lately? The timelines are starting to merge!" Said Ophanimon.

Just then, the entered room began to shake violently.

"What was that?" Asked Charubimon, just as Bokumon, and Neemon ran into the room.

"Ah, ahhhh! Madam Ophanimon, master Sarakimon, Charubimon, we're under attack!" Shouted Bokumon as he entered.

"By who?" Asked Sarakimon.

"We don't know, the only thing that we saw was a giant purple blob!" Said Neemon.

"Chaos!" Said all the celestial gods in unison.

**Timeship Phoenix, 1557 hrs. (3:57 pm)**

"Captain, half of the crew has been brought out of stasis." Came lieutenant Quadka.

"Good. Is Commander Akiyama awake yet?" Asked Rika.

"Yes ma'm, he's being examined in sickbay now." Replied Quadka.

"Good. Is that all lieutenant?" Asked the young captain.

"Yes there is... It looks like only seven hundred ninety-one of the crew and passengers survived." Said Quadka, in a grim voice.

"Wha- What? Are you shore? How? How could only a quarter of the crew survive?" Asked Rika in disbelief.

"It looks like the shields were over loaded and brought down about two millennia's ago." Said the seemingly young lieutenant.

The captain's commbadge suddenly chirped, as one of the security detail escorting the chosen spoke.

_"Captain, one of the guest's would like to speak to you."_ Came the lieutenant.

"Go ahead." Said Captain Nanoka.

_"Sir, we're on the turbolift now."_ Said the lieutenant nervously.

"What?" Shouted an annoyed Rika.

_"He walked out of the room before I could stop him."_ Replied the officer, as the sound of the lift doors opening sounded.

A moment later, the doors to the ready room opened to Koichi, and the lieutenant.

"Captain, I'm sorry for not contact-" The lieutenant began to say, but was cut off by Rika.

"That's alright lieutenant... But you better have a damn good reason for barging in Mr. Kimura!" Rika said angrily.

"I want to know what is going on, captain. Why are there digimon on your crew, and were the hell we are!" Replied Koichi.

"No, I'm not going to answer any of those questions. All necessary information was already made available to you." Retorted Rika.

"Not everything was made available. For instance, what happened to Earth, or the digital world!" Koichi shouted angrily.

"That information isn't relevant at the moment." Came Rika, now in full starfleet mode.

"Koichi, maybe you should go back to your quarters for now." Quadka said, coming out of know were.

"Alright, but at least answer me one question, did we win?" Asked Koichi in a soft voice.

A long silence hung in the room for a long minute, until...

_Chirp, chirp. "Captain, we're picking up three vessels exiting slipstream... One of them is Jem'hadar, and the other two are... Federation!"_ Came the disembodied voice of captain Rika's chief engineer, lieutenant commander Henry Wong.

"What?" Said everyone in the room in unison.

_"Sir, I'm picking up several digitonic signatures... There ours!"_ Said Henry over the comm.

"How?" Asked Rika as she arched an eyebrow.

_"I'm not sure captain, the timeline must have been at least partially, restored! Captain, the Jem'hadar ship has just been destroyed!"_ Shouted Henry as new information started to come in.

_"Captain, I'm also picking up a faint trance-warp signature... It's Grigari!"_ Came the engineer, with tremble beginning to enter his voice.

"All hands, red alert!" Came Rika as she herd the dreadful word. Then said under her breath...

"No, not again."


	12. The Revival

Disclaimer: Welcome back! Here I am again with another chapter of Times to be... I know in the last chapter, some people kinda got confused, about what happened to the Grigari. Well, that was kind of a prolog of what was happening on the _Phoenix_, while the battle in the slip-stream and on earth, was taking place. Also in other news, I'm still looking for a Beta-reader... Come on, you know you want to. Think of it, you get to read the chapters BEFORE they hit the net. That's really all for story new… Now, on with the boring part... I do not own Digimon, or Star Trek, along with the corresponding technologies or species (including the Grigari. Yes, the Grigari, I got them out of a book. But I do own their story. Hehehehe) So... **Don't Sue Me!** Know, on with the show...

* * *

**Starfleet Headquarters, Earth, 1621 hrs. (4:21 p.m.) 2381**

"As you all know, an hour ago we received this message form the _Prometheous_..."

_"This is Captain Gene Fink, of the Federation Timeship _Prometheous._ We are under attack by five Jem'hadar warships. They came right up on us using-"_ The Signal suddenly cuts off... All the counsel members start whispering to each outer.

"Twenty minuets later, we received this message from the _Stargazer_..."

_"This is Captain Dennis Beck, of the U.S.S. _Stargazer._ We've come under attack by five Dominion dreadnoughts. They got here using slip-stream technology! They destroyed two alternate duplicates of the _Prometheous_, and _Stargazer_. All available shi-"_ The signal cuts out once again.

"According to what we have found so far, is that both ships entered slip-stream, and were destroyed by one of the vessels. I think we should put the fleet on high alert, and warn the Klingons and Rom-" Admiral Necheyov was interrupted by one of the counsel.

"Absolutely not! From what you've told us, it's only a few warships... A taskforce should be enough to eliminate them." Replied the councilman confidently, causing the room to once again come alive in whispers.

"True, but these few ships destroyed two of the Federations finest vessels, and crews, along with two quantum duplicates!" Replied Necheyov.

"That's not the point!" Came admiral Nakamura.

"No. I think she has a good point; these warships have ambushed four starfleet vessels, and possibly more, and have survived. I think we should put the fleet on high alte-" Admiral Ross was cut off by the sudden entrance of his aide, who whispered something into his ear, and his eyes widened with the news.

"Apparently, we won't have to warn the Romulins... Apparently, one of there colonies and seven of there warships, were attacked, and destroyed by three Jem'hadar warships... They have hereby, declared war on the Dominion..." Said the suddenly horrified admiral.

"Anything that can take out a fleet of warbirds is a threat to not only the quadrant, but the entire galaxy..." Said admiral Jainway.

**Main Bridge, Timeship Phoenix, 1747 hrs. (5:47 p.m.)**

"Status report!" Shouted Rika as she exited her ready room, followed by everyone else.

"Most of the weapon systems are back on-line, cloaking device is active, trance-warp drive is on-line." Said lieutenant Renamon at the tactical station.

"I didn't hear shields, or armor in there..." Said Rika in a sour tone.

"I know, repair teams say the nanites are going slower than usual. The torpedo launchers are also out, along with the cannon." Said Renamon.

"Hahhh. Well, it'll have to do. Helm, take us up." Said Rika, as her tone grew sour.

"What, captain, what do you mean 'take us up'?" Asked Koichi confusingly.

"Were in the crater of an asteroid, in the Alpha Centauri system." Replied the captain, as the ship rumbled into it ascent.

A moment of silence hung in the air of the bridge, until...

_"Takuya to Koichi, what's going o up there?"_ Asked Takuya over the comm.

"What? Alright, who showed them how to use the comm system?" Asked Rika, with her sour mood returning.

_"I'll explain that later, now, what's going on?"_ Asked Takuya once again.

"Grrr. Alright, I'll have someone escort you up here." Said Rika.

_"Hey, what about-"_ Zoe tried to say, but was cut off as Rika closed the channel and nodded to her partner.

"Helm, engage the cloaking device, and set an intersept coarse, maximum speed. Engage..."Said Rika as the disorienting effect of their cloaking took effect, and the stars stretched impossibly long.

Another silence hung in the air for a short moment, until the turbolift doors opened to allow Takuya and his escort on to the bridge.

Takuya took a long moment to look around at the bridge, in silent absorption. Then...

"Kanabara! You better have a good reason for what you're doing here." Said Rika in challenging voice.

"First of all, it's Kanabara. And second, I came here to tell you what you're up against..." Replied Takuya, in an unusually calm voice.

"What do you mean Takuya?" Asked Koichi.

"First of all, one of the ships that just appered on the sensor net's, is the _Prometheous_. And the other ship that you detected coming out of trance-warp... Is _Grigari_." Relied Takuya, in a now disturbingly calm demeanor.

"What? How can you know all that?" Asked Quad'ka out of nowhere.

Just then, Koichi's eye's literally popped with realization...

"The dream..."

"Dream? What dream? Were did that come from?" Asked Rika.

"Right. For some reason, I've been thinking of things that I don't really understand, yet, are familiar." Said Takuya.

"Huh, what the hell is he talking about?" Asked Rika, now getting royally confused.

"But, how" Asked Koichi.

"I'm not sure. All I keep thinking about is that dream. And, the way it ends." Said Takuya, in a sobering tone as he remembered the horrific sight of watching the green-hot flames that not even he was immune to.

"Wait a minute, were is he getting this from?" Asked the captain, now totally lost.

A deep silence fell upon the bridge for a long moment as Takuya and Koichi looked at each other, queryingly. Then...

"Last night, I had what you could call, an odd dream..." Began Takuya.

"...The dream took place on a Federation starship." Said Takuya, picking up were he left off.

**Hypnos Tower, Assembly room, 1845 hrs. (6:45 p.m.)**

"What the hell do mean by that?" Asked the commander.

_"I mean that I'm taking the ship to intersept the Grigari vessel, while you take my place at that conference."_ Replied Captain Fink over the comm.

"God Damn-it! I hate protocol!" Said Riggley, nearly raising her voice to shouting level.

_"Captain's prerogative. Besides, at lest I left lieutenant Renamon with you..."_ Teased the captain.

"Next time, your staying-"

_"Sorry, gotta go... _Prometheous_, out."_ Said Fink, cutting his first officer off in mid sentence.

_'Gotta go... My ass._' Thought the commander as she walked up to the podium to fulfill her roll.

"...And that's why." Mr. Marcoonou said to some reporter as the commander prepared to take the podium.

"Uhh... And know it is my pleasure to introduce, commander Riggley, First officer of the _Prometheous_. Said Marcoonou as he surrendered the stand.

"Hello, I am commander Riggley, and I will be taking the place of my captain at this conference." Said Riggley.

_"Commander, what happened that captain Fink had to leave, unprecedentedly fast?"_ Asked one reporter from the crowed.

"I'm sorry, but I can't answer that right know." Replied the commander.

_"Why are you here?"_ Came another reporter out of nowhere.

"We already told you, we're here completely by accident." Replied the commander, not liking were this was going.

_"We already know that part, but why are you _really_ here?"_ Asked the journalist, making her query understood.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Asked Riggley. All the security guards in the room took notice (Including Renamon), and prepared to jump into action.

_"I mean, is this an invasion? Your here to enslave us, aren't you?"_ Said the reporter, making the whole room go tense.

"No it isn't. If it was, then why would we go through all the trouble?" Asked the commander, in an attempt to reason.

_"To gain our trust..."_ Said the reporter, as she pulled out a gun, and fired...

At that moment, Renamon jumped in front of Riggley, just as she pulled out a digivice and shouted...

"Bio-merge, activate! Renamon, bio-merge too... Sakuyamon!" They said in unison as they finished the digivolution, and caught the bullet in mid-air...

**Main Bridge, Timeship Phoenix, 1856 hrs. (6:56 p.m.)**

"Hey wildcat." Said the Phoenix's new first officer, Ryo Akyama.

"Ryo, I didn't know that the doctor released you yet?" Said Rika, with a puzzled look on her face.

"I kinda snuck out... I hate being stuck in sickbay, especially with my new posting..." Said the commander as he took the first officers share next to Rika.

"New posting?" Asked Takuya, as both he and Koichi turned away from the screen.

_Boo boop. "Sickbay to commander Akyama, I never gave you permission to leave. Please come back down."_ Said the ships chief medical officer, an E.M.H. (Emergency Medical Hologram) mark 3.

Ryo gave his captain a pleading look as the doctor made his request.

"Sickbay, this is captain Nanoka, commander Akyama is to stay on the bridge until red alert has ended." Said Rika in her first officer's defiance.

_"Very well, as soon as this red alert ends, I want to see him here. Sickbay, out."_ Said the doctor as she signed off.

"Captain, we're approaching the intersept-"

"Captain, I'm detecting two Federation starships approaching the Grigari vessel... One of them is the _Prometheous_!" Shouted Quad'ka as she read the sensor data, cutting off Renamon.

"The _Prometheous_?" Asked Takuya and Rika in unison.

"Of course! This must be the battle were it destroyed!" Said Koichi, making every head on the bridge turn to him.

"What the hell do you mean, _'destroyed'?_" Asked Ryo.

"I'll explain it later..." Came Rika.

"Captain, both the Federation starships, and the Grigari vessel have just dropped out of warp!" Said Renamon.

"E.T.A.?" Asked Ryo.

"Thirty seconds till intersept." Said Renamon.

"Drop speed to full impulse as soon as we're there. Prepare to drop cloa-"

"Belay that last order. Leave the cloak up." Said Rika, as she contradicted her first officer.

"Captain?" Asked Ryo, partially enquiring as to why Rika just contradicted him.

"The Federation starships have engaged the Grigari vessel! The other ships have been engaged!" Said Terriermon

"Dropping out of warp, going to full impulse..." Said Monodramon from the helm.

"How long until the cannon's back on-line?" Asked Rika.

"The cannon's coming back on-line now, ma'am." Said Renamon.

"The _Prometheous_ and the other starship have been disabled." Said Quad'ka, as the futile battle on the screen played out.

"The Grigari vessel is going back around for another pass." Said Renamon.

"Disengage the cloak! Hail the Grigari vessel..." Said Rika.

"Dropping cloak..." Said Renamon.

"Hailing..." Replied the lieutenant.

"Fire _Photonic Cannon_!" Shouted Rika as she gave the order, and the screen blinked on to show an extreme close-up of the Grigari captain.

_"No!"_ He said as the screen went back to the image of the vessel, as it exploded.

Almost everyone on the bridge settled back into their seats, as they watched the screen.

"Lieutenant Quad'ka, hail the _Prometheous_." Said Rika, breaking the peaceful silence.

The screen blinked on to show the damaged bridge of the _Prometheous_, with a goggle-wearing boy sitting on the middle, Rika took this as some alternate version of her old first officer, Takato.

_"Rika…"_ Said the boy.

"That's right, goggle head two. Now, we have alought to talk about..." Said Rika, as her crew stared at what they could only guess to be, their duplicates.


	13. Revelations

Disclaimer: Hey! Here I am with a new chapter of Times to be... Now, I know that the last few chapters have been little... Stale. So I would like to take this moment to apologize for that. Also, I realize that the opening POV's have been a little confusing to some people, but you should realize that I only put them so that I can integrate them later without much difficulty to the reader's understanding. As always, I'm still looking for a beta reader... Socomon. Well, that's all for TTB news... Now, on with the disclaimer... I do not own Star Trek, or Digimon, just the people, and technologies that appear here. So, **Don't Sue Me!** Know, on with the show...

* * *

**Unknown Location, Unknown Time**

Strings of light protrude from the darkness, and wrap themselves around the flaming rubble.

Warmth from the light begins to spread, bringing forth other strings.

The flames change color, from red-orange, to pure green.

The flames spread along the light that reaches for its purpose, and is beat back into darkness.

But alas, the purpose is finally awakened, and reaches out for what is, to allow what will be...

**Main Bridge, U.S.S. Prometheous, 1900 hrs. (7:00 p.m.)**

"Who are you?" Queried Fink, as he looked questioningly at the alternate version of the tamer, Rika.

_"First of all, tell me, is your name, Takato?"_ Asked the young girl on the screen.

"No. I'm Captain Gene Fink, of the Fe-"

_"-The Federation Starship _Prometheous." Said Rika, finishing the sentence.

"How do you do you know that?" Asked the captain.

_"Because, Captain Fink, at one time, I too commanded the _Prometheous. _Before the war..."_ Replied Captain Nanoka.

The entire crew on the bridge of the _Prometheous_ virtually stopped what they were all doing, and looked up at the screen.

_"Tell me captain, how long have you been in command?"_ Asked Rika, with her voice becoming solemn.

"Since stardate 54981.2." Said Fink, still recovering from the surprise.

_"And what was your last known stardate?"_

"What does that have to do with anything?" Asked Fink.

_"Please, it's important..." _Replied Rika.

"55349.6." Replied the captain while suppressing his annoyance.

_"It worked!"_ Shouted a voice from off to the side of the screen.

"Who's that?" Asked Guilmon from the conn.

_"That would be my first officer, commander, Ryo Akyama."_ Replied Nanoka.

_"Captain, Fink, I would like to request permission to beam over to your ship immediately. We have much to discuss."_ Requested Rika in a tone that sent chills down Fink's spin.

Fink took a few minutes to think about the request. Then said...

"Alright, be ready to beam over in five minutes."

_"Alright. We'll be ready. _Phoenix_, out."_ Said Captain Nanoka, as the main viewscreen blinked back to the image of the _Phoenix_. And her intriguing twin-nacelle design.

"Terriermon, get me the _Stargazer."_

**Main bridge, U.S.S. Stargazer, 1900 hrs. (7:00 p.m.)**

Captain Beck stared at the unrecognizable, yet obviously Federation, vessel.

"Captain... Th- the Grigari vessel has been... Destroyed." Stammered the half-Klingon lieutenant.

"Sir, the other vessel is hailing the _Prometheous_." Said B4.

"Open a channel!" Said Beck.

"Sorry sir, it's a secure channel." Said Roganko after a moment of working.

"Grrr. Damage Report!" Shouted Beck, not being able to do anything else.

"All defensive and offensive weapons are down. Slip-drive is disabled. Warp-drive is offline, impulse engines are damaged, and functioning at thirty-eight percent efficiency. Hull-breach, decks-"

"That's enough, lieutenant. Send the rest of the stats to my command chair." Said the captain, cutting off his tactical officer.

"Captain, I'm getting some very odd readings... That ship is big enough to fit thousands of people, yet, I am only reading seven hundred, ninety-six life signs..." Came B4 with the initial scans of the odd starship sitting in front of them.

"Also, I am detecting multi-vecteral systems within. Here tactical systems appear to be quiet superior." Finished the near child-like android.

"Sir- The transmition has ended, and we're being hailed by the _Prometheous_." Came Roganko.

"On screen!" Said Beck, allowing his annoyance to fall from his mind.

The screen blinked on to show the damaged bridge of the _Prometheous_. Without her first officer sitting next to captain Fink's chair, the bridge look bare, even with her captain standing at the center.

_"Dennis, I've just had a talk with the captain of the other Federation starship... They appear to be the duplicates of the tamers."_ Said Fink as he explained who that ship belonged to.

"How? Did the Grigari bring them here, like the way the Jem'hadar brought us here?" Asked Beck as he stood up on his bridge, with the lights dimmed to near blackness.

"It would explain the readings that I am getting." Said B4.

_"What do you mean by that ensign?"_ Asked Fink as he look at the android seated at the ops station.

"Can't you see it? Their ship is heavily damaged, apparently most of their crew is dead..." Said Beck, as he trailed off.

_"Our sensors were damaged by the attack... There off-line at the moment." _Said Commander Fullidger from the tactical station.

"_Dennis, captain Nanoka is going to be beaming over in a few moments, I think you should be here too."_ Said Fink.

Beck took a moment to think about the request, and then said...

"Alright, I'll be there in five minutes. _Stargazer,_ out." Said Beck, as he gave the order to kill the signal.

**Main Transporter Room, U.S.S. Prometheous, 1907 hrs. (7:07 p.m.)**

Gene stood in the front of the transporter alcove with his partner, lieutenant Guilmon, his second officer, commander Fullidger and his second officer's partner, lieutenant Terriermon.

"Captain, the _Phoenix_ is signaling that they are ready to beam over." Said the ensign standing behind the transporter control console.

"Alright, energize." Said the captain, just before the six pads in front of him silhouetted with the forms of captain Nanoka, and her party.

Rika looked around the room after the transport cycle had completed, along with the rest of her crew.

"Captain, Fink... Permission to come aboard?" Asked Rika, as she carried out the standard starfleet protocol for boarding.

"Permission granted. Welcome aboard captain Nanoka." Said Fink, as he completed the procedure, as he stretched out his hand.

Rika grabbed it, as she stepped off the pad, while the rest of her crew stayed put.

"Captain Nanoka, captain Beck will be beaming over from the _Stargazer_ momentarily with a party of his own..." Said Fink, as he looked over to the people still on the pad.

"_Stargazer_? Of course captain..." Said Rika as she nodded to her people.

"Captain, the _Stargazer_ is signaling that Captain Beck and his team is ready to beam over." Came the ensign, as the last of the _Phoenix_ crew stepped off the pad.

"Energize." Said Fink.

The room lit-up once again with the wine of the transporter, just as four forms appered and solidified.

"Permission to come aboard?" Said Beck, mimicking the way Rika first spoke.

"Permission granted." Said Fink, acting the same way he acted when Rika asked.

"Dennis, may I introduce Captain Rika Nanoka. Captain of the Timeship _Phoenix._ Rika, this is Captain Dennis Beck, of the starship _Stargazer._ Said Fink, as he gestured between the two young captains's.

"Hello." Said Beck and Nanoka in unison.

"Captain's... May I introduce my crew? This is my first officer, Commander Ryo Akyama, and my chief engineer, lieutenant commander Henry Wong." Said Rika as she gestured to her crew.

"Then, who are they?" Asked Beck, pointing to the three other people standing behind them.

"They aren't really-"

"I'm Takuya, this is koichi, and this is J.P." Said Takuya, as he cut off Rika in midsentence.

"As I was about to say, they're not officers, starfleet or otherwise." Said Rika.

"Then why are they here?" Asked Terriermon.

Rika and Henry both smiled and looked at each other then turned back.

"They're here because of what they know..." Said Commander Wong.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Guilmon.

Rika, Ryo, and Henry all looked at Guilmon. Ryo looked like he was seeing a ghost. Henry looked a bit surprised, but Rika just let loose a small grin.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" Asked Guilmon, becoming confused.

Rika turned back to face Fink again.

"Because, I say how this ship is going to be destroyed..." Said Takuya, drawing everybody's attention to him.

"What? How? How could you-" Fink stopped in midsentence, and a look of realization swept over his face.

"The others" Said Fink, lowering his voice to a near whisper.

"What?" Asked Takuya, along with the rest of the crew of the _Phoenix_.

Captain Fink took a minute to straiten his tunic with a tug.

"Before we arrived here, we were attacked by a fleet of warships under the control of a race called, the Jem'hadar. At the sit of the attack, we found the remains of two starships. The debris belonged to both my ship, along with the _Stargazer_." Explained Fink, observing a moment of silence.

"Please, follow me." Said Fink, as he led the way out of the transporter room.

Beck and his crew followed behind Captain Fink, followed by Rika, and her people, while Fullidger, and Terriermon brought up the rear.

**Conference Room, U.S.S. Prometheous, 1719 hrs. (5:19 p.m.)**

The room was silent for a long moment as captain Beck paced back and forth along the length of the room, holding his jaw.

"Well, that explains how you got here... But, why would Ophanimon send the only defenders of her digital world here?" Asked Captain Fink, as Takuya, and his two companions finished there story.

"She must have seen that the best chance her world had to survive was for her to send them here." Said lieutenant commander Wong.

"Yeah but, why here? Why now? Why us? There has to be an explanation for why we were all brought here." Said lieutenant Roganko.

"Actually, we can answer that." Came captain Nanoka, answering the Klingons question.

Everyone in the room looked at Rika, Ryo, and Henry, with quizzical expressions.

"The reason this is all happening, is because we needed to restore the timeline." Said Rika, as she began to explain.

"We- The Federation was at war with the Grigari. They came from the Delta-Gamma Quadrant border, just so that they could wipe out every race in the galaxy, to fulfill a prophecy. Said Rika solemnly.

"I- I see..." Said Lieutenant commander Fullidger.

"We were loosing the war badly... They destroyed the digital world, Earth, Vulcan, and every other inhabitable planet in the galaxy. Said Henry, picking up were his captain left off.

"The only safe place in the galaxy was the Bjorn system... The wormhole aliens known as the "Profits" Protected the entire system from the Grigari invasion. So naturally, everyone in the galaxy flocked there." Said Commander Akyama.

"Starfleet HQ was relocated... Along with the governments of the Romulins, and Breen empires. Eventually, They came up with a plan to build a ship, and send it into the past..." Said Rika, pausing to allow everyone absorb all the information.

"Only the Romulins and the Breen? What about the Tholians, Klingons, Gorn, and the Cardassians?" Asked captain Beck.

"All wiped out... Only a handful of there respective species survived..." Said Ryo.

"But- But- That would mean that hundreds of trillions of people were just... Slaughtered?" Asked Lieutenant Roganko, beginning to tremble at the news.

"I was in command of the _Prometheous_ at the time... After the relocation, me and my crew were re-assigned to the _Phoenix_. She was build extremely fast... Within about nine months." Said Rika.

"Nine months? That's incredible! It took almost three years to build the _Prometheous_, and were only a third as big as the _Phoenix_!" Said Fink, astounded at the information.

"She was built using nano-probs. It was a revolutionary-"

_Boop, boop. "Bridge to conference room... Captain Nanoka, there's a message for you from the _Phoenix. Said the ensign, interrupting Henry.

"Rough it to the screen in here." Said Rika as she tapped her commbadge in acknowledgment.

The display screen to the right of the group blinked to life, shown the bridge of the _Phoenix_, with a Renamon standing in the middle of the semi-circular bridge.

_"Captain, long-range sensors have picked up a fleet of Grigari vessels on a direct path to earth."_ Said the Renamon on the screen.

"Where are they know?" Asked Rika, as her tone began to tremble.

_"There eighty-thousand light-years away, heading here directly from the Delta Quadrant._ Replied the lieutenant.

"What? How could you tell that there still in the Delta Quadrant?" Asked Fink.

"Our sensors have far more rage than that of the _Prometheous_. They can go as far as ninty-thausand light-years in every direction." Explained Ryo.

"What's there ETA?" Asked Rika

_"They're traveling at trance-warp velocities... They'll be within range Earth of earth in less than nine months."_ Replied the Renamon.

"Acknowledged. Nanoka, out" Said Rika, as the screen blinked off.

"We need to set a course for earth as soon as possible. They have to be warned." Said Henry.

"We'll have to wait until the warp-drive has been restored on both here, and on the _Stargazer_." Came Roganko.

"No time, we'll take the ships in tow." Said Rika.

"Then we'll have to keep our speed below trancwarp velocities. It might be slower, but it's quicker than waiting." Said Ryo.

"Wait, what do suppose your going to do once we get there? There's no Federation, or Starfleet here." Said Fink.

"We know... I checked the astrometric data before we left the Centuri system. But earth must be warned... Of its coming destruction..."


	14. The Return

Disclaimer: Welcome! I'm back with another installment of TTB. I know that this chapter really took a long time, but I've been busy... and my computer sort of... crashed. I'm never letting himdo that**again!** Any how... This chapter is going to be longer than most of the other chapters so far,and, I'm finally intergrading the actual villain! Now that's over with, on to the part that everyone probably skips... I don't own Digimon, or Star Trek, and most likely, never will. I only own the things that appear in this story, so **Don't Sue Me!** Now, on with the show...

* * *

**Celestial Hall Digital World, unknown time**

"Ahhh!" Shouted Bokumon and Neemon as they ran down the corridor, followed by Ophanimon, and Cherubimon. Behind them, they could hear Sarakimon as he fought to hold the D-reaper forces off long enough for the others to escape.

"Turn Right!" Shouted Ophanimon as she directed everyone around the castle.

_"Nooo!"_ Came Sarakimon as he died.

"Sarakimon's gone!" Said Cherubimon after they all heard the scream.

"Here, take spirits!" Shouted Ophanimon, as she held up her hand.

"What! I thought you gave them to the chosen?" Shouted Bokumon.

"I kept three of them to help protect us for as long as possible. Take them!" "Replied Ophanimon, as she gave two of them to Cherubimon.

"What? Go. Go!" Said Ophanimon as she tried to send the Ranamon spirit to Cherubimon.

"Go fight! We don't have much time!" Shouted Cherubimon as he gave the other spirits to Bokumon, and Neemon.

"Alright. Be careful my friends." Ophanimon as she turned and left.

"Master Cherubimon, There's a dead end up ahead!" Said Bokumon.

"Hold on, I'll open the vortex!" Said Cherubimon as he made a few hand gestures. In the blink of an eye, a small wormhole opened at the end of the hall.

"Go, jump through, I'll hold them off as long as pos-"

Just as Cherubimon was finishing his sentence, a loud, glass shattering screech was heard, as a blue light came rushing for the vortex. It missed, and instead, went through a second vortex that opened only long enough to carry the spirit.

"Go, now!" Said Cherubimon as he turned to hold off the reaper agents, just as Bokumon and Neemon jumped into the vortex.

"Good luck." Said Cherubimon as he sealed the wormhole.

**Main Bridge, UTS Phoenix, 1721 hrs. (5:21 p.m.)**

Captain Rika Nanoka sat in her command chair, staring at the main view screen, with glossed eyes as her crew worked around her. Her eyes became solid as a loud beeping noise was herd coming from the helm.

"Lieutenant, updated E.T.A?" Said Rika, not being able to do anything else.

"E.T.A. update, four minutes, twenty seconds until we better the Sol system captain." Said Monodramon from the helm at the far left side of the oval bridge.

Commander Ryo Akyama looked over to Rika, and shot her a warning glance. They both knew why she had asked verbally for the report, rather than bringing it up on her chairs monitor.

"I'll be in my ready-room. Inform me when we enter the system. You have the bridge commander." Said Rika as she got up from her chair, and walked to the rear left of the bridge, were her ready-room was positioned in.

As soon as the doors closed behind her, she leaned back against the doors, careful not to make a sound, and looked around the sparsely decorated room. She looked at the empty couch, then to the chairs in front of her desk, and finally, to broken models of _Prometheous_, _Voyager_ and the _Sovereign_ that lied on the table to the far right.

"Why? Why did you have to disobey my orders?" Asked Rika to no one unparticular, as she looked down to her booted feet.

Flash Back

_"Captain, we've entered the wormhole!" Said Renamon from the tactical station._

_"Tachyon emmitions normal..." Came Quad'ka._

_"The _Prometheous, Deadalus,_ and _Arura _have all entered the wormhole." Said commander Takato Matsuki, the first officer of the_ Phoenix _as he looked up from the consol beside his chair on the upper level of the bridge, directly to Rika's right._

_"Prepare to engage anti-chronoton pulse when wer-"_

_"Captain! We've got company! Grigari warships have entered the wormhole!" Said lieutenant commander Ryo Akyama from his ops station._

_"The_ Prometheous _is hit! They've lost their main bridge, their losing speed!" Shouted Renamon, as the bridge began to shake._

_Takato got up from his chair, and started heading for the turbo lift._

_"Lieutenant Guilmon, you're with me." Said the commander as he turned around in front of the lift doors._

_"You better not be doing what I think your doing commander." Said Rika as she turned her chair to face him as his partner got up from the helm._

_"Don't worry; I wouldn't do something like _that_." Said Takato as the lift doors opened._

_"Good, because I'm giving you a direct order." Said Rika, as the doors to the lift closed._

End Flash Back

Boo, boop. _"Captain, we've entered the SOL system."_ Said commander Akyama, shaking captain Nanoka out of her past, and back into the present.

"A- Acknowledged." Stammered Rika, as she hit her comm-badge.

She sighed as she gathered herself to step back into life- Her life."

**Main Engineering, USS Stargazer 1721 hrs. (5:21 p.m.)**

A shower of sparks erupted from a table consol that stood at the entrance of main engineering on _Stargazer_.

"Damn!" Shouted lieutenant Adrien Roganko; Chief engineer of the ship.

"Gleag, I thought I told you not to shout off that circuit yet!" Shout Roganko, as he shook his head in disgust.

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again." Said the Deltan ensign in the systems office.

"T'kal, how long until you've got those fusion reactors repaired and rerouted to the main power grid?"

"The assignment is complete sir; we can bring main power back online at your discretion." Replied the Vulcan officer in his normally passive tone.

Adrien always admired Vulcan's for there naturally passive demeanors. Why couldn't Klingons be more like that? He decided that now was not the time to argue with himself.

"Well, what are you waiting for? The return of Q? throw the switch!" Said the chief, he cringed at the thought of Q returning, since he was the entire reason why the famed Alexander Roganko, now had a twin brother.

"Aye sir, bringing them online..." Said the Vulcan as he tapped a few commands into the panel in front of him. Within seconds, the lights in engineering blinked on.

"That's better. Now, how about the engines?" Said captain Beck as he turned the corner, and started heading for the table consol.

"Sorry captain, but the impulse engines won't be ready for at least another half-hour, and the warp drive will take even longer than that..." Said the lieutenant.

"How long?" Asked the captain.

"A little over a day." Replied the engineer.

"...And the slip-drive?" Asked Beck.

A moment of silence hung in the air, while Adrien thought how he should break the news.

"Sir, unless we put up in dry-dock for a couple of weeks, I don't think we'll ever be using the slip-drive again." Said Roganko.

"Then that means we'll have to ensure that nothing happens to _Prometheous._ Said Beck.

Boo boop. _"Captain, we've entered the home system."_ Came the other lieutenant Roganko from the bridge.

"Acknowledged." Said the captain as he tapped his commbadge.

"Do what you can lieutenant..." Said Beck as he turned and left.

**Main Bridge, USS Prometheous 1723 hrs. (5:23 p.m.)**

"Captain, repairs on the warp drive are complete." Said lieutenant Leerk, the new replacement of the _Prometheous's_ original chief engineer, who had been killed in the battle that took place before they were attacked by the Jem'hadar.

"Good. How's the _Stargazer_ fairing?" Asked Fink.

"Slow, but steady, sir. They have main power, but there warp drive's another story, and it doesn't look like they'll ever be able to use their slip-drive again, not without a retrofit at a shipyard." Said the Bajoran engineer.

"That means that they'll have to rely on us to get home." Said the captain.

"Caaaptian, we're entering the syyysstem." Came Guilmon from the helm.

"Hey, could ya've said it any louder?" Said Terriermon form his station at the rear.

"How long until were within visual range of Earth?" Asked lieutenant commander Fullidger as he laughed.

"We' can see it now, Nas." Said Terriermon.

"On screen." Said the captain.

The computer complied, and the view on the main view screen changed from the sight of the _Phoenix_, and her two, branching tractor beams moving acrorss an elongated, starry background, to the sight of an almost, unrecognizable Earth. Unlike the one that they all know. This one was spared the scares of it's counterparts. Whereas, theirs had a big, long, blown scare, that extended all the way from Georgia, across the Florida panhandle, thought the Caribbean islands, and to the Yucatan Peninsula.

"Look at that... Take a good look everyone, it's probably the last time we'll see her like this." Said Fink.

_Bee, bee, beep. Bee bee beep._ "Hey capt, we're getting a message from the surface. It's the commander." Said Terriermon.

"On screen." Said Fink for the second time.

The screen blinked on to show the Hypnos control room, with commander Riggely standing at the center. Renamon stood behind her, to the right, and the tamers stood in the background in a group.

"Commander, is everything al-"

_"We've got a problem down her captain..."_ Said Riggely, cutting off her captain.

"What? What happened? Is everything-"

_"It's fine now, but it looks like this Earth isn't really all that different from ours, especially when it comes to other species."_ Said the commander, once again cutting off her commanding officer.

"Terra prime?"

_"Terra prime."_ Said Riggely in a matter-of-faculty tone.

_"Speaking of violence, what happened up there?"_ Asked the commander.

"We were attacked, and disabled by the Grigari..." Said the captain.

_"Disabled? Then how is it that your repaired, and back in the system so quick? With that, why aren't you dead?"_ Asked Riggely, with a confused look on her face.

"Hey, sorry to break up this little meeting, but we're gettin' a message from the _Phoenix_." Said Terriermon, breaking the silence that hung in the air following the question.

"Cut the screen." Ordered Fink.

_"What? Who the hells _Phoenix? Asked the commander, as the screen squeezed her image to accommodate the one of captain Nanoka.

_"Captain Fink, we'll be in transport range of Earth withi-"_

_"Who the hell- Rika?" _Asked the commander, with Takato and the others walking closer to the screen.

_"Ma- Ma- My god! What the hells going-"_

"Alright, commander Riggely, meet captain Nanoka of the Federation Timeship _Phoenix_, NX 100164." Said Fink, bringing order to the chaos on the right side of the screen.

_"Listen, captain, we have to beam down as soon as we reach the planet."_ Said captain Nanoka.

"Right, commander, is Mr. Yamaki, there?" Asked Fink.

_"Right here captain. What do you nee- Rika?"_ Asked Yamaki as he looked at the screen.

_"We'll explain it later."_ Said Fink.

"Mr. Yamaki, we need you to do us a favor... We need you to ask not only your government, but every other government on the planet, to choose there best people, for starship assignments." Said Fink.

_"What, why? What hell happened out there?"_ Asked Yamaki, truly confused by the request.

"Because we have some, troubling news... The Grigari vessel that attacked us was only a preliminary scouting ship. There's a large battle fleet moving to intercept Earth. And we won't be able to hold them off." Replied captain Fink.

Looks of both horror and agitation played across Yamaki's face.

_"How far out are they?"_ Asked Takato as he steeped in close to the screen.

_"There still several months away in the Delta Quadrant, but are traveling at trance-warp velocities."_ Replied captain Nanoka, after a moments hesitation.

_"Wait a min-"_

"They have _very_ good sensors, commander. Mr. Yamaki, is the mass media still gathered in your conference room?" Asked the captain.

_"Yes they are, and quite frankly, there demanding to be let out. Captain, I demand an exp_lanation on-

"Listen, we'll be in orbit in a few min-"

_"No, you listen, _captain,_ if you come down to this-"_

_"Yogdi, we have a much bigger problem right now!"_ Shouted Yamaki, as Marcoonou, got closer to the screen.

_"Marcoonou! Why you sniveling little sellout! I should have known. What did you use this time? A member of the media?"_ Came captain Nanoka, as she saw Mr. Marcoonou enter viewing range.

"Captain. What are you-"

_"How the hell did you know that?" _Shouted the Tamers, Henry."

_"Because, in the other timeline-the one that we came from-He tried to turn the world against us by using these same tactics."_ Came lieutenant Renamon from behind the security station as she beat her commanding officer to the answer.

Everyone in the control room turned to look at Marcoonou as the starfleet Renamon finished her sentence. Marcoonou just looked stunned as he fixed the two captains in a hard stare.

"Listen, we'll be there in about a minute, and we're going back down to that conference whether you like it or not. _Prometheous_, out." Said Fink, as he shut down his connection.

**Some undisclosed warehouse, unknown time**

"The attack on the alien girl failed... Failure isn't acceptable." Said a tall shadow as it talked from a dark room.

"We didn't think that she would be able to digivolve with that other digimon." Said a man as he stood in a lit doorway.

"Well then, we'll just have to try harder. Have they let the crowed out of lockdown yet?" Asked the shadow figure.

"Not yet, there still checking the rest of the media for any other threats." Replied the man at the door.

"Good and the ships in orbit?" Asked the shadow figure.

"Our sources haven't reported anything yet." Said the man.

"Inform me if and when they do return." Said the shadow figure.

"Sir, what do you plan to do when they return?" Asked the man.

"Oh, that's easy Donshie..." Said the shadow figure as he stepped into the light to reveal himself.

"...We turn the people against them, and then we destroy them!" Said the now revealed digimon, as he lifted his fists.

"Yes sir, Chaosalphamon." Said Donshie, as he turned to exit the room, closing the door behind him.

**Hypnos Tower, Assembly Room, 1729 hrs. (5:29 p.m.)**

The room is buzzing with energy, as all of the reporters prepare to leave, after being stuck there for almost a half hour. Some are finishing some prerecorded broadcasts, while others just sit and wait. Suddenly, the door to the stage opens, and Mr. Yamaki walks onto the stage and up to the podium, followed by both the tamers, and several guards.

"May I have your attention everyone?" Said Yamaki as the enter room began to settle down.

"I have some troubling news... The _Prometheous _and _Stargazer_ Have both been crippled." Said Yamaki, causing the whole room to start buzzing again for a moment, but then quiets down.

"Currently, they are being towed back by another vessel, and they have requested to make an announcement to not only everyone here, but to the entire world. So, I'm asking you to turn your cameras back on, and listen." Said Yamaki, just as a guard walked in and whispered something into his ear.

"Alright, it seems as though they'll be here in a few sec-"

Suddenly, several columns of swirling light appeared, and disappeared, revealing the battered forms of Captains Nanoka, Fink, and Beck. The room started to hum with confusion, as the other Rika stepped up to the podium.

"Hello, I'm sorry to startle you, but this is important, I have come with some very important news. There is a fleet of ship coming here to destroy this world..." Said captain Nanoka.

"...Our ships aren't powerful enough to fight off this fleet our selves, therefore, on behalf of the United Federation of Planets, I'm asking all of the governments of this planet to join together, and help us fight. In return, we will give you the ability by which to build your own fleet of ships, and all other technology, that is requested." Said Nanoka, causing the crowed to become restless.

"_Who are you?" _Shouted one reporter.

"_Were are you from?"_ Shouted another.

"_Prove it!"_ Came a man.

"All valid questions... First off, my name is Captain Rika Nanoka, of the Federation Timeship _Phoenix_, and next I am from an alternate timeline, one in which, Earth was destroyed..." Replied Rika. She tapped on her commbadge.

"Nanoka to _Phoenix_, transmit." Said Rika, just as a video of a battle began to play on the screen behind her. A star scape appeared, with a picture of Earth in the background. In the foreground, was hundreds of ships-Federation and Grigari-that moved closer to each other, and started firing beams of red, yellow, and blue light. several ships from both sides exploded, then a giant ship, one that looked like a claw, with a giant red glowing ball at its end, fired a golden beam of light at Earth, a shockwave flew across the surface, just as the area were the beam made contact, began to break up. Cracks of red magma spread across the surface, as the planet began to break-up. Then it exploded, taking with it, many of the vessels in combat. chunks of rock hit, and destroyed the moon. then, one hit the camera, and the screen goes blank. Shocked, the crowed, just stares in awe.

"Now, you've seen what we've seen. Now I ask you, to make your decision." Said the captain. Fink, Beck, and everyone on stage, except for Takato, just stood there, struck speechless.

"_Who do you think you are?"_ Asked one of the reporters, in the front row.

"_Who the hell do you think you are, trying to scare us into believing you?"_ Asked the reporter.

"We're not trying to scare you... I'm showing you what I've seen, and what I'm here to prevent." Replied Rika.

_"No, Manako was right; you are here to take us over!"_ Shouted the reporter, just before he pulled out a small knife, and leapt onto the stage, and lunged for Rika.

Just as he was about to stab her, she swung out her foot, and kicked him to the side. As she was swinging, the reporter grabbed Rika's foot, and pulled her down with him. Again, he attempted to slash the knife into her, but she grabbed his wrist, to restrain him. The security guards pulled out their guns, and fired on the reporter. In shock and pain, he let his body relaxed. Then, in one last surge of strength, stabbed captain Rika Nanoka in the chest, and then collapsed into the darkness.

"Nooo!" Shouted Yamaki.

Captain Beck rushed down, and knelt to her side, and slapped his comm badge.

"Beck to _Stargazer_, medical emergency, two to beam directly to sickbay!" Said Dennis, as both he and Rika dematerialized.


	15. Dreams and Arrivals

Disclaimer: Welcome back! Since I haven't had any kind of feedback from anyone on Beta reading, I've decided that I'll be closing the position by the next chapter, so if you want it, this is your last chance. Anyway, that's all for TTB news, now on with the part that I'm pretty shore almost everyone skips... I don't own Digimon, or Star Trek, no matter how hard I try, so **DON'T SUE ME!** ...And now, on with the show...

**Rika's Memories, Main Bridge, UTS Phoenix, Unknown Time**

It was the day of the final battle, a battle in which, no matter if it was won or lost, the war was already over. The crowded area of the Bajoran sector buzzed with life, as everyone prepared for one of the out comes; if the plan worked, then the war would have never happened, and all of the deaths of the war, would be undone. The Timeship _Phoenix_ floated, firmly attached one of the three docking pylon arms of the last native Alpha Quadrant starbase, _Deep Space 9_. Captain Rika Nanoka stepped out from the turbo lift with her partner and chief security officer, lieutenant Renamon trailing her left, and her first officer, Commander Takato Matsuki.

"...I don't want those EPS conduits blowing out while we're in transit commander, have Henry go over the conduits again." Said Rika as she stepped off the turbo lift, and onto her bridge.

"Captain, the colonists are aboard, and ready." Came lieutenant commander Akyama from the ops station.

"_Enterprise, Prometheous, Deadalus, _and_ Arura_ are reporting all ready." Came lieutenant Quad'ka.

"Good, then let's get ready t-"

"Captain, the Grigari have been engaged at the edge of the sector, they'll be here within minutes!" Came Renamon.

"Clear all moorings. Have the rest of the squad undock, and head for the worm-"

"Too late!" Said Quad'ka, as the screen showed a small fleet of a few dozen Grigari ships dropping out of warp. D.S.9 Began firing all of its weapons, along with the rest of the fleet.

"Red alert! All hands to battle stations! Guilmon, get us to the wormhole!" Shouted Rika as the bridge shook to the stray weapons fire. The screen showed the four other warships that carried their precise cargo, undock from the station, and move into formation.

"Prepare to activate the tachyon pul-" The ship rumbled as captain Nanoka tried to give her order.

"Captain, several Grigari ships have broken off from the battle, and are targeting us!" Said lieutenant Renamon.

"_Enterprise_ has broken formation... Their taking heavy fire!" Came lieutenant Terriermon.

"Hey captain, we're getting a message from _Enterprise_... It's Jeri!" Shouted Terriermon.

"On screen." Said Rika, as she stood from her command chair, as the screen blinked on.

_"Rika, captain Picard is dead, I've taken command, go! Get to the wormhole, we'll hold them off!"_ Said Jeri, from the _Enterprise's_ command chair.

"Lieutenant Katou, I can't let you do that. Retake formation, now!" Shouted Rika.

"_Sorry Rika, but I can't obey that order. Take care of Calumon for me. Now go!_" Said Jeri, as she closed the channel.

"Damn!" Shouted Rika, as she sat back down in her chair.

"Captain, I think should we enter the wormhole." Said Guilmon from the helm.

"All ahead through." Said Rika. Just as the ships began to move into the wormhole, one of the Grigari ships rammed into the _Enterprise_, a second later, the Ship exploded. Catching everyone's eye. The crew just sat there for a moment shocked, as they watched the lives of over four hundred officers, and nearly four-thousand men, women, and children, blink out. After a moment, they regained control, as the stars cape faded away to the blue lines of the Bajoran wormhole.

"Captain, we've entered the wormhole!" Said Renamon from the tactical station.

"Tachyon emmitions normal..." Came Quad'ka.

"The _Prometheous, Deadalus, _and_ Arura_ have all entered the wormhole." Said commander Matsuki, from Rika's right.

"Prepare to engage anti-chronoton pulse when wer-"

"Captain! We've got company! Grigari warships have entered the wormhole!" Said lieutenant commander Ryo Akyama from his ops station.

"The _Prometheous_ is hit! They've lost their main bridge, their losing speed!" Shouted Renamon, as the bridge began to shake.

Takato got up from his chair, and started heading for the turbolift.

"Lieutenant Guilmon, you're with me." Said the commander as he turned around in front of the lift doors.

"You better not be doing what I think your doing commander." Said Rika as she turned her chair to face him as his partner got up from the helm.

"Don't worry; I wouldn't do something like_ that._"Said Takato as the lift doors opened.

"Good, because I'm giving you a direct order." Said Rika, as the doors to the lift closed.

"Captain, the shields have gone down, someone's beamed over to the _Prometheous_!" Said Renamon, as the bridge began to shake.

"Dimmit! They disobeyed!" Shouted Rika, as she slammed a fist against her chairs arm rest.

"Captain, look!" Said Quad'ka, as she pointed to the screen. The _Prometheous_ started swerving, and firing all of her weapons at the Grigari, one ship was destroyed. Another badly damaged. Then, the third unaffected one fired at the _Prometheous_, causing her t slam into the wall of the wormhole, causing a shockwave that, destroyed the two remaining Grigari ships, the _Prometheous_, threatened the rest.

"Engineering, engage the pulse!" Shouted Rika into her comm badge. The screen lit up with the golden beam of the pulsating energy, and suddenly, the blue of the wormhole changed to a blinding white. The ship lurched to the left, and then down, throwing everyone from their places, before finally spitting the three remaining ships out into the void of space.

"Statues report!" Shouted Rika, over moans, and cries of the fallen, as she climbed back into her chair.

"Main powers off-line, all drives are operational." Came Ryo, as he climbed back into his seat, and tapped a few controls, on his board.

"Were are we? When are we?" Asked the captain.

"Astrometric readings indicates that the temporal shift was a success, we've traveled nearly three thousand years into the past." Said lieutenant Quad'ka.

"It worked." Whispered Rika.

**Sickbay, USS Stargazer, 2259 hrs. (10:59 p.m.)**

Rika laid on the biobed in an unfamiliar sickbay. She stirred, and rubbed her chest, right where she had been stabbed. When the reality that she wasn't dead hit her, she shot up into a sitting position, and gasped. As she sat up, the blankets that had been covering her fell off. She then realized that she wasn't wearing anything. She quickly pulled the blanket back up to cover her chest.

"What the hell?" She yelled. Attracting the attention of the chief medical officer.

"Ah, good, you're awake." Said the doctor, as he picked up a medical tricorder, and started scanning her.

"Where the hell am I? And where's my uniform?" Asked the tamer.

"You're in the sickbay of the _U.S.S. Stargazer_, and your clothes are in the other room." Replied the doctor.

"You're a Mark one, aren't you?" Asked the captain.

"Why yes, as a matter of fact, I am." Replied the doctor, smiling at the fact that she noticed.

"Where's the chief medical officer?" Asked Rika.

"I _am_ the chief medical officer." Replied the hologram.

Rika stared back in disbelief.

"What do you mean, your the chief medical officer? What happened to the rest of the medical staff?" Asked Rika.

"My staff is fine. And quite frankly, I'd like to know why you sound so surprised, don't you have holograms were your from?" Asked the doctor.

"Yes, but... Weren't you _programmed_ for this ship?" Asked the captain.

"No, actually, I was programmed for the _U.S.S. Nautilus_... But, after the replacement, E.M.H. Mark two's came out, I was sent to mine dilitheum on a lifeless rock, right next to the front lines durring, and after the Dominion War." Replyed the Doctor.

"Then, how did you get here?" Asked Rika.

"The ratification of the A.I. Sentients act of 2380. After that, we were given the rights that every other organic had. And, with the mobile emitter breakthroughs, we've been given the ability to go everywhere else." Replyed the Doctor, as he closed his tricorder.

"Your new heart is working fine." Said the hologram, smiling.

"What? Oh, that. What happened?" Asked Rika, suddenly realizing why she had called for him in the first place. She rubbed her chest again.

"You were stabbed through the heart, so the captain requested an emergency medical transport directly to sickbay. It's a good thing he got you here when he did, the knife that you were stabbed with was lost in transit, there was sever hemorrhaging." Replyed the Doctor as he inputted the tricorder data into the computer terminal.

The room fell silent for a long moment. Then, the Doctor tapped his comm-badge.

"How was it lost in transport?" Asked Rika.

"I'm not shore. Apparently, it was made of some type of material that can't be transported." Replied the Doctor. Rika just sat there, trying to thing of some type of metal that can't be transported.

"Sickbay to captain Beck, Captain Nanoka is awake and alert." Said the Doctor.

_"Acknowledged, I'll be down with captain Fink, and commander Akyama in a few minutes. Beck out."_ Said Dennis as he singed off.

"I would suggest you get dressed. Your clothes are in the other room, on top of the table." Said the hologram, pointing to across his office, to the operating room/morgue/dressing station.

Rika slid off the bed, carefully ensuring that the sheet was covering her at all times. The Doctor stood by, ready to assist if she were to fall. Once she had gained her footing, she tied the blanket around her, then walked to the dressing station. The Doctor stood at the diagnostic consol, and examined the readings he took of her a moment earlier.

"Doctor..." Came the voice of captain Beck, as he, captain Fink, and commander Akyama stepped into the room.

"Ah, captain. Welcome." Said the Doctor.

"Where's captain Nanoka?" Asked Fink.

"She's in the other room changing. She'll be out-"

"-Now. Commander, captain's." Said Rika, as she stepped into the main Sickbay, fully dressed in her uniform, and her hair tied back into her spiked pony tail.

"Have you told her yet?" Asked Beck.

"Told me what?" Asked captain Nanoka.

"No, not yet. I've been catching her up on what happened to _her_." Replied the Doctor.

"Not told me _what_ yet?" Asked the old captain yet again, as she began to get annoyed.

"Rika, after you were attacked during the end of the press conference, the U.N. convened, and... Agreed to allow us to help. The _Phoenix_ has already begun construction of the first shipyard. It will be ready by next week." Said commander Akyama.

"...And, commander Ryo has been curdious enough to give both me _and_ captain Fink, some small nano- regenerators." Said captain Akyama.

"Good, now how long will it take to get the crews trained?" Asked Rika.

"That's up to you. What do you want to do?" Asked Ryo.

"I'll think of something." Said Rika.

"Alright, now then, I think you should get back to bed captain, You've been through allot." Said the Doctor.

"Are those doctors' orders?" Asked Rika.

"Yes, if you think you would be more comfortable, I could have you transferred, to the _Phoenix_." Said the Doctor.

"No thank you. I'll be fine here." Said Nanoka.

"Still not comfortable with _our_ doctor?" Asked Ryo.

"I think we both know the answer to that. I'll see you tomorrow." Said Rika, as she said her good-nights to everyone. She walked over to the biobed were she had waken up. The Doctor retreated back to his office.

"Computer, lower the lights." Said Rika, as the room fell into a comfortable darkness.

**Some interdimentional Wormhole, Unknown Time**

"Ahhh! What's happening?" Asked Neemon, as both he and Bokumon fell through the blue-silver vortex.

"How the heck should I know? I just hope this thing ends soon!" Replied Bokumon.

"My pants are falling down!" Said Neemon.

"Don't you dare let go of that spirit! If you do, I'll make it so that you won't _need_ pants any more!" Shouted Bokumon.

"Look, a light at the end of the tunnel!" Said Neemon.

"OOH! I hope we land on something soft!" Shouted Bokumon.

A second later, they passed through the light, and into a pitch-black room. Neemon landed with a laud thud, followed by Bokumon landing on top of him.

"Oooooh! That hurt!" Shouted Neemon.

"Were are we?" Asked Bokumon as he got up and started rubbing his head.

"I don't know. Maybe we're still in the digital world." Replyed Neemon.

"Oh don't be ridicules Neemon... The chaos must have already struck here." Said Bokumon, as he started walking around the room.

"I think I found the light switch!" Came Neemon as he hit a button, and a loud chirping noise sounded, just as the lighting leveled out.

"What's that smell?" Said Bokumon as the lighting came on.

"Hey, what are those things?" Asked Neemon, pointing to a large pile of silver tube-like boxes.

They both walked over to one, and peered inside. What they say, scared the spare data out of them, for inside the tube, was a withered leathery corpse. Both Bokumon, and Neemon screamed, just as the doors to room parted to allow two digimon, a human, and a woman with grey skin, a crease on her forehead, and two protruding spines going both sides of her neck and shoulders.

"Drop any and all weapons, put your hands in the air!" Shouted the Renamon holding the silver rightful.

"OOH, we don't have any weapons!" Replyed Bokumon as he lifted his hands.

"How did you get in here?" Asked the Renamon.

"We were sent here by Cherubimon!" Said Bokumon in a panic.

"Cherubi- What about Ophanimon?" Asked the Renamon.

"Madam Ophanimon, and Master Sarakimon are the ones that helped us escape!" Replyed Bokumon.

"We're looking for Takuya and a bunch of other kids, have you seen them?" Asked Neemon.

"The Chosen? Why do you want to see them?" Asked the Renamon.

"We were sent here to give them the rest of the spirits." Replyed Bokumon as he reached down into his belt, and pull out a glowing sliver light.

The Renamon turned away and went further into the corridor, and tapped the chevron on her chest.

"Security to commander Akyama, we've located the intruders. They say they were sent here by Ophanimon, and that they need to see the chosen right away. There also carrying something that looks suspiciously like a miniature Bajoran orb." Said the Digimon.

_"Acknowledged. Hold them in the bay until I get down there."_ Replyed the commander. Renamon walked back over to the opening.

"What's going to happen to us?" Asked Bokumon.

"The commanding officer's on his way, he'll be down shortly." Said the Renamon, as she stared into the glowing light.

**Crew Bunk Quarters, UTS Phoenix 0201 hrs. (2:01 a.m.)**

"No, no!" Whimpers Zoe, as she tosses and turns on her bunk. Suddenly she wakes up. She looks over to the other bunk. There, she sees Tommy sleeping quite peacefully, along with Koji on the lowest bunk, and an empty bunk in the middle, were Koichi should be sleeping. She decides to climb down. During her decent to the floor, she sees J.P. on the middle bunk, and another empty bunk, were Takuya should be sleeping. She walked over to the bathroom door, were it parted to let her in. To her right, was the sonic shower that also doubled as a normal shower, and to her right, she saw the area were the toilet was. She walked over to the sink were the mirror hung over it. She towered over the sink, and looked into the mirror. There she saw not only herself, but something else that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Couldn't sleep?" Came a voice from behind her. She turned to see Koichi standing in the doorway.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"I was in the ships library... Looking up a few things." Replied Koichi, allowing the fact that she had avoided his question.

"I was looking up what happened to us, and our families..." He answered.

"...And?"

"I couldn't find anything on any of us. So I went to sickbay." Replied Koichi.

"Sickbay? Why sickbay?" Asked Zoe.

"To have the ships doctor do some genetic testing, and he found something very interesting..." Said Koichi.

"Well, what?" Asked Zoe.

"He found, that I have the same grandparents as the first officer, but that somewhere along the line, my grandmother didn't marry my grandfather, and instead she married another man, and had a completely different set of children." Explained Koichi.

"Talk about parallel universes. The same thing must have happened to all of our families. I wonder-"

_"Takuya to Koichi."_ Came Takuya over the comm system. Koichi walked over to the replicator panel and tapped one of the buttons.

"I'm here Takuya." Replied Koichi.

_"Are any of the others awake?"_ Asked Takuya.

"Just Zoe. Why?" Asked Koichi.

_"Wake them up, and meet me at cargo bay one. I'll explain when you get there. Takuya out."_ Said Takuya, as he closed the comm channel.

"Well, let's get everyone up." Said Koichi.

**Cargobay One, UTS Phoenix, 0214 hrs. (2:14 a.m.)**

Takuya stepped out of the turbo lift, and onto the deck, were he, and his friends arrived on. He walked to the end of the corridor, were he say commander Akyama, and a full security detail standing. on the other side of the corridor, he could see Zoe, and the rest of his friends walking down the corridor. When they all reached Ryo, they stopped.

"Takuya, what's this all about?" Asked Zoe.

"A short while ago, we picked up a wormhole, similar to the one that you arrived here on, open in the bay. Inside we found two Digimon, who claimed to have been sent here by Ophanimon, and they asked to see you by name." Said Ryo as he walked towards the doors of the bay. They parted to allow him entry, and inside, Takuya and his friends saw something that made their faces light up with delight.

"Takuya, Zoe, Tommy, ooh it's good to see you again!" Shouted Bokumon as he ran towards them.

"Bokumon, Neemon!" Shouted Koji.

"Oh, we've got some bad news... Ophanimon, Cherubimon, and Sarakimon have been deleted." Said Bokumon.

Silence.

But before we left, they gave us two of the remaining three spirits." Said Bokumon, as both he and Neemon took out the two glowing silver and green lights which then solidified into spirit avatars.

"Other three? But I thought Ophanimon gave us all ten spirits?" Asked Tommy.

"Ahh, she kept three of the spirits to help protect her and the others..." Replied Bokumon.

"But you only have two, what happened to the other one?" Asked Takuya.

"She held onto it until the very last moment, to help us escape, when she was scanned, she sent it to us, but it disappeared into another vortex." Replied Bokumon

"Well, were did it go?" Asked Koji.

"That's the thing, it's a big multiverse, if she sent it interdimentionally, then it could be anywhere in the multiverse." Said Ryo.

"Then let's go look for it!" Said J.P.

"We can't. It's one thing to move across time, but it's a completely another thing to move accords the multiverse looking for a single universe. It could take a lifetime, if not longer." Replied the commander.

"Then we're screwed." Said Koji.


	16. Tragedy & Triumph

Disclaimer: Hey there! I'm back, and with another installment of T.T.B. As some of you may have noticed, I've removed the offer for the beta reader position, so if anyone wanted that part, then you had your chance. That's it for T.T.B. news, now on with the one part that no one reads... I don't own Digimon or Star Trek, and most likely, never will, so **DON'T SUE ME!**

* * *

**Main Bridge, USS Deadalus, Sometime in the Past**

"Re-wrought all main power to forward phaser banks!" Shouted the captain, just as the screen flashed a bright red-gold glow.

"Captain, the we've lost the _Zion_!" Shouted a young ensign from the back of the bridge.

"The _Aura_'s hailing, they're ordering us to fall back!" Shouted the Digimon lieutenant from the back of the bridge.

"How many Grigari vessels are left?" Asked the captain.

"Two. The _Ko'miner_'s been disabled!" Replyed the ensign at the helm.

The bridge rocks as another volley of enemy fire hit the ship. A plasma fire breaks out beside the first officer's station. The commander, already dead, begins to burn in his chair.

_Er err_. "Warning, Omega particle destabilizing, Omega reactor breach, immanent." Came the computer.

"Bridge to engineering, prepare to eject the core on my command! Helm, intercept the two remaining Grigari ships. On my command, jump to warp." Shouted the captain from the tactical station.

"Aye sir, ion-drive engaged." Replyed the ensign, as she maneuvered the ship into position.

"Lieutenant, send a message to the rest of the fleet, tell them to get out of here now!" Came the captain, as she fired the ships weapons at the Grigari.

"The Grigari have broken their attack on our ships, and are following us!" Shouted the Mushroomon from his station at ops.

"Engineering, Eject the core!" Shouted the captain.

Exit to space view

As the white light of their primary power core drifted between the two Grigari vessels. The _Arura_, along with the remaining three allied ships, warped out. The enemy vessels fired a full volley at the _Deadalus's_ core, just as it blew-up, destroying the remaining ships. Then, the _Deadalus_ jumped to warp.

Exit Space

"Captain, the shockwave from the explosion, is gaining! Ten seconds till intercept!" Shouted the ensign, as she watched the expanding wave of light, move faster, and faster at warp speeds.

"All hands, this is the captain, brace for impact!" Shouted the captain over the ship intercom.

"It's here!" Shouted the Mushroomon, just as the shockwave hit the damaged Akira Class starship.

The rocked hard to the front of the ship, as the all the people on the bridge -living or dead- were thrown from their stations, as well as several consoles exploding around the bridge. Emergency lights dimmed, as the auxiliary power generators cut out.

_Cough, cough._ "Is everyone alright?" Shouted the Mushroomon, to no avail. He ran over to were the captain had landed, and checked for a pulse, then checked the ensign. They were both dead. He looked up at the destroyed bridge, and slapped his comm badge...

"Lieutenant Mushroomon to Engineering." No response.

"Mushroomon to Sickbay... Shuttle Bay... To anyone still on the ship, please respond!" Shouted the lieutenant through his commbadge, when he didn't get a response, he drew one of two conclusions: Either, the entire communications network was out, or he was the only survivor.

**Matsuki Bakery, Shinjuku, September 25th 1837 hrs. (6:37 p.m.)**

**O N E W E E K L A T E R**

"Mom, Dad, I'm home." Said Takato, as he walked into the back of the bakery.

"Good, your home Takato. How was... School..." Said Takato's mother, as she looked up to see her son. He wore a silver and gold chevron above his heart; the symbol of starfleet.

"My tests went fine Mom." Said Takato, as he put down a bag full of gray, and clear PADDs. Since the arrival of the three starships in orbit, Takato had been the first of the Tamers to train as an officer, but since he already possessed all of the knowledge that Captain Fink has, they'd only been putting him through the tests, and not the training. Unfortunately, as intelligent as the captain of the _Prometheous_ was, he still did horrible when it came to school tests.

"So how long until they take you away?" Asked Takato's mother, ever since the _Prometheous_ and _Stargazer_ showed up, she had been asking the same question, fearing what the answer might be.

"I don't know yet, they'll probably give me a low rank and position at the new shipyards." Replied Takato.

"Oh. So... How's that other Rika doing, you know, the one who got stabbed on international T.V." Asked Mrs. Matsuki.

"She's fine... In fact, she's already back in command of her ship." Replyed Takato, as he made no attempt to interrupt his mother's uncomfortable attempt at "small talk". After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence Takato's father walked into the back room.

"Hey son, your home early." Said his dad.

"Yeah, I know. Is there still some dinner left, I'm starving." Asked Takato, just as Guilmon walked down the stairs, rubbing his eyes.

"Takato! Your home!" Said Guilmon, as he leaped over to Takato.

"Hey boy!" Said Takato, as he embraced Guilmon, just as his commbadge chirped.

"_Commander Riggely to cadet Matsuki._" Said the commander over the comm channel.

"Hold on." Said Takato, as he stood up, and tapped his commbadge.

"Matsuki, go ahead." Said Takato.

"_Cadet, I just got back your final exam scores... Congratulations, you passed at officer levels, and you are eligible for a commentarial commition._" Said the commander over the channel. Takato's eye's widened, with only one thing in mind...

"You mean..." Stammered Takato, as he blushed.

"_Yes, it dose._" Replyed the commander.

"What, what dose it mean?" Asked his mother.

"It means... That as soon as the first available ship comes along, I can take command of it as captain." Replyed Takato, as his eyes swelled with joy.

"That's great Taka-" Said Takato's father, as he was elbowed by his mother.

"Takato, would you please leave the room?" Asked his mother, as her face began to turn a pale white.

"What do you think your doing?" Asked Mrs. Matsuki, in her angry, whispering tone.

"What? I'm just trying to encourage him." Said Mr. Matsuki, as his wife grabbed his collar.

"To do what? Go off, and commit suicide?" Asked Mrs. Matsuki.

"Come on, it's not the first dangerous thing he's done! Remember the D-Reaper?" Asked Mr. Matsuki, attempting to calm his wife down. It worked, she let her grip on his collar slack, and slowed her breathing.

"Weather we want him to do this or not, isn't up to us... He hast to make that choice." Finished Takato's father.

"I just don't want him to feel obligated to grow up so fast... And all because of that dream!" Replyed Takato's mother.

"It's my choice to make mom..." Said Takato, as he walked into the back room with Guilmon.

"Besides, if I don't do something, then that nightmare will become reality, but except of a ship blowing up, it will be this world." Finished Takato.

"Your right Takato." Said Mrs. Matsuki, just as the sound of the front door to the shop sounded.

"Don't worry honey, I'll get that." Said Takato's father, as walked into the front of the store.

Takato's mother, sniffed back a tear, as she moved to the sink, for a tissue. In the front of the store, they could all hear Mr. Matsuki, greeting the customers. The moment seemed to be perfect for Takato; He was up for a command, Guilmon could walk around in the house, without knocking something over, and his relationship with his mother, had just been tested, and had triumphed. Then for a moment, the ending of his dream began to playback, as an explosion in the front of the store, rocked the entire building. Guilmon, instinctively dove atop of Takato. He could have sworn that had herd one of his bones snap, as rock, dust, and debris flew past him, and he landed on the floor. He didn't feel any pain, and didn't hear any sound... And then, the moment passed, and he herd the blast ringing in his ears, and a sharp pain in his side, where his rib had snapped.

"Takato, are you okay?" Asked Guilmon, in a panic.

"I'm fine. Mom, Dad, were are you?" Choked out Takato, as he desperately searched for his parents. He spotted his mother, laying several feet away from him, unmoving.

"Matsuki, to _Prometheous_, medical emergency, one to beam directly to sickbay! Stand bye for more casualties." Shouted Takato into his comm badge, as he got up, and ran into the main store front. As he walked in, he saw nothing but scorched metal, and charred wall. Rolled up against the far rear wall, behind the spot were the register once stood, was a charred pile of burnt flesh, unrecognizable to the eye. A deep, soul tingling chill ran through his body, but he tried not to think about it, as he ran out onto the street, to see if any passerby's had been injured in the blast. When his inspection of the front showed little to no damage to the growing crowed of spectators, Takato, ran back in, and did the only thing left: He called for two corpse stasis modules.

**Main Bridge, UTS Phoenix, 1837 hrs. (6:37 p.m.)**

"Captain, we'll be ready to sever the shipyard in one hour." Came commander Akyama.

"Good. Bridge to construction crews..." Said Rika, as she tapped her comm badge.

_"Construction crew one, Henry here."_ Came the chief Engineer.

"Commander, how long after the yard is complete, will we be able to start construction on the second one?" Asked Rika.

_"We can begin as soon as we get those raw mineral shipme-"_

"Hey Rika, I'm getting a weak transmission over here." Shouted Terriermon, as he interrupted his Tamer.

"On screen." Replyed Rika, as she looked over to her first officer.

The main view screen blinks on

_"Thi- ... -eutenent Mushroomo- ... -ederation S- .. -arship _Deadalus_, to- ... -essles, who ca- ... -ear me... We we've been attac- ... -gari, most o- ... -rew is dead, in ne- ... -istance, please he- ... - Massage repeats. Thi-" Bew eww ew ew ew._

"Lieutenant, were did this signal originated?" Asked Ryo, as both he, and Rika got up out of their seats.

"It looks like... Somewhere in the Vega systems, in the asteroid Belt." Replyed Terriermon. Rika looked at Ryo with a grave look on her face.

"Lieutenant Renamon, I want you, two security guards, and an engineer to meet me in the main shuttle bay." Said Rika.

"Nanoka to lieutenant Impmon, have my yacht prepped, and ready for departure." Said the captain, as she tapped her commbadge.

"Yes ma'am." Said Renamon, as she walked off the bridge, and into the nearby turbolift.

"Commander, you have the bridge." Said Rika, as she turned, and started walking into the turbolift.

"Oh and Ryo, don't scratch the paint." Said Rika, as she walked into the corridor behind the bridge. Ryo just smirked at the remark.

**Main Shuttle Bay, UTS Phoenix, 1837 hrs. (6:37 p.m.)**

"Aaaaack! What the hell, Koichi!" Shouted Impmon, as he attempted to see if the chosen child of darkness had completed the diagnostic, and repair exercise he had been assigned.

"Sorry! There, now try it!" Said Koichi, as he made an adjustment, so that Impmon wouldn't get shocked again.

"Ohhh no. You're trying it first!" Said Impmon, as he pulled his hand away from the panel.

"Fine, I'll do it." Said Koichi, as he reached his hand up, and tapped the panel.

"Good!" Said Impmon, as he swatted Koichi's hand away, so he could take a look at his work.

"Huh, not bad kid, but you missed one little detail..."

"What's that?" Asked Koichi.

"You forgot to erase the virus!" Shouted Impmon, as the shuttles screens, and panels began to blink.

"Greeaat." Said Koichi, as held his head in his hand.

"Now, do it again!" Shouted Impmon, as he threw down hyper-spanner wrench.

_Boo boop. "Nanoka to lieutenant Impmon, have my yacht pert, and ready for departure."_ Said the captain, as she called in her request.

"Ahhh, great! 'sigh'. Alright, get up to the control room, and pull the captain's yacht outta' storage, and put this thing away." Said Impmon, as he gave the cadet his task. They both walked out of the shuttle, and into the main bay. Just then, Renamon, four other people walked into the bay.

"Well hey foxy, come to pay me a little visit?" Asked Impmon, sarcastically.

"Why yes, and I brought a phaser rightful to show you how much I, appreciate you..." Replyed Renamon, as she held up her compression rightful.

"Alright, alright... You two can flirt later... Is my yacht ready?" Asked Rika, as she walked into the bay, followed by Cadet Takuya, just as the small shuttle floated back into its garage, and the captain's yacht, lifted out of its floor nook.

"Oh yeah, it's ready." Replyed Impmon.

"Good, but just incase it's entirely ready yet, your coming with me." Said Rika.

"What? But I don't anyone else on duty, except that Koichi kid." Shouted Impmon, as he pointed to the control booth.

"Good, leave him in charge."

"But-"

"No buts!" Replyed Rika, as her, and her team walked into the yacht.

"Son of a- Ahhh! Koichi, you're in charge." Said Impmon, as he slapped his commbadge, and started walking into the yacht as well.

"...And don't screw-up!" Said Impmon, as he slapped the door closed.

**Main Sickbay, USS Prometheous 1919 hrs. (7:19 p.m.)**

Takato sat on one of the main biobeds as a nurse ran a bone-tissue regenerator over his right side. He stared at the empty biobed next to him, the same one that his mother had been lying on when he arrived. The chief medical officer, an E.M.H. Mark two, had order for her to be transferred to the private operating room.

"Alright, you're done here." Said the nurse ordinary, as she pulled the tissue generator away, and placed it back on a tray of odd medical instruments.

"Thanks." Said Takato, as he looked at the nurse. She looked human enough, but he knew better, than to judge so quickly; for all he knew, she might be a Betazoid. He smiled at the thought. Then the doors to Sickbay swished open...

"Are you all right?" Asked a tall, Bajoran woman, as she looked towards Takato.

"I'm fine, lieutenant Telna." Replyed Takato, as he turned his head to look at her. A wan smile rose on her face.

"The captain warned me that you might know who I was. Now is there anything you want to talk about?" Asked the lieutenant.

"How's your brother, Ka?" Asked Takato, as jumped off the bed.

"You didn't answer my question." Replyed the young Bajoran lieutenant.

"Actually, I did; I asked you how your brother was doing, and I didn't mean the last time you talked." Replyed Takato, as he redirected the path of the question.

"I see; you're worried about what might happen." Replyed Telna, as the realization of what he was saying dawned on her. They had lost both of their parents to the Carrdasins when they tried to escape from their homeworld of Bajor durring Carrdssia's Occupation of that world.

"Do you know who's responsible for the 'incidents'?" Asked Takato.

"Yes, apparently, a rough group of Humans, calling themselves 'Earth Prime'." Replyed the counselor.

"How are the others doing?" Asked Takato, wandering how many others had played the same price as his family had.

"We were able to avert most of the other attacks on the Tamers, and their families. It looks like the bomb that went off in your home, was premature... We were also able to stop most of the attacks on the families of the officers that are being trained by commander Riggely." Replyed Telna. She then handed him a PADD.

"What's this?" Asked Takato as he hit the scroll button on the screen.

"The names of the first ten ships that are to be built. The captain wants you to look over the list, and choose a ship for you new command." Replyed Telna.

"_Majestic, Odyssey, Kaless_..." Said Takato, as he read the names off one by one from the list. He looked at the ship classes, and noticed their registration numbers.

"Registration number, NX - 01?" Asked Takato, as he looked at the old and virtually obsolete number prefixes.

"Yes, Captain Beck decided that we since we're in a time before Earth began it's era of exploration, that we should at least go with a recognizable prefix system.

_Boo boop "All hands, this is the captain, the _Phoenix_ is about to detach the first shipyard, stand-bye."_ Said Captain Fink, as he prepared his crew for anything. Luckily, action wouldn't be needed.

_Boo Boop "All hands stand down, detachment; complete."_ Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Then the Doctor came out of the operating room.

"Cadet Matsuki..." Said the Doctor.

"Y- Yes?" Said Takato, afraid of what the Doctor might say.

"... Your mother's awake... And she's asking for you." Said the Doctor. Takato let out a sigh of relief at the news.

"But I'm afraid there's a problem... She's in bad shape; she might not survive the night." Said the Doctor. The blood drained from Takato's face.

"You can go in and see her if you want..." Said the hologram.

"Don't worry, you don't have to if you're not felling up to it." Said Telna, as she put her hand on his shoulder. He just looked straight ahead, and started walking. He moved through the Doors, and into the main operating room, where he saw his mother, lying on a biobed, covered by a white sheet, and dressed in an operating gown. She looked to him, and smiled.

"Takato..." She said, as she looked over to her only son.

"Mom." Said Takato, as he walked up beside her, tears welling up in his eyes.

"How's your father doing?" Asked his mother, as she raised her hand, and placed it on her sons arm.

"He's fine." Said Takato as he returned the gesture to his dying mother, not wanting to worry her.

"Good. I want to see him." Replyed Mrs. Matsuki.

"You can't, he's asleep." Replyed Takato, diverting the request. She just smiled.

"Takato, tell me the truth... Is your father alive?" Asked Mrs. Matsuki, as a tear began to run down the side of her face.

"He's alright mom, he's just resting." Replyed Takato.

"What about Guilmon-"

"He's fine too... Remember, I designed him." Said Takato. His mother just smiled.

"Good. Takato, I want you to know... I'm proud of what you've been doing." She said.

"Mom..." Said Takato, as he began to cry. She wiped a tear off his face. The moment lasted for what seemed like eternity. In the door way, stood Guilmon, and lieutenant Telna. Guilmon walked in, and stood at Takato's side. Ka just stood at the entrance, and looked in, as she remembered having this very same moment with her father, fifteen years ago.

**Cockpit, USS Anzulanmon, 0716 hrs. (7:16 a.m.)**

"Damn night shift..." Mumbled Impmon, as he worked the helm of the yacht.

"Computer, run diagnostic on secondary sensor pallets." Said Impmon, as he slammed his gloved fist on the panel to his left.

_Er errr._ "Running. Diagnostic complete. Sensors are functioning within normal parameters." Replyed the computer.

"Well run 'em again!" Shouted Impmon.

"Run what again?" Asked Renamon, as she entered the cockpit.

"Ahh nothin'. We're just enterin' the system were we got that distress call, but the computer won't scan one of the damn planets, or the asteroid belt!" Replyed Impmon.

"Well, did you take into account that maybe there's something wrong with the computers decoding subro-"

"Yeah, yeah, I already tried that, their worken at a hundred three percent effientcy." Replyed Impmon.

"Well, it can't be sensor jamming device, the areas to large." Said Renamon.

_Ah ahhh._ "Entering designated coordinates." Came the computer.

"Renamon, to Nanoka, we're entering the system. Please report to the cockpit." Said Renamon, as she tapped her commbadge.

_"Acknowledged."_ Came the captain. A second later, the door to the cockpit opened to allow Rika access to the mini-bridge.

"Statues report." Asked Rika, as she sat down at the starboard sensor panel.

"We've entered the Vega system, but we're haven' some trouble with the sensors." Came Impmon, as he tapped a few controls to bring the ship out of warp.

"What kind of-" The ship shuttered, as a white light passed around them.

"What was that?" Asked Rika.

"Checking... It looks like some kind of, digiton-based temporal dilatation wave." Replyed Renamon.

"Hey, the sensors are work- Dammit!" Shouted Impmon, as he slammed his fist against the sensor consol again.

"What is it?" Asked Rika, as she tapped in a few commands to the consol in front of her.

"I can scan the planet, and asteroid field, but now all of the sensor data that I get from the rest of the system is grumbled!" Replyed Impmon.

"Captain, I suggest tha-"

"Look!" Said Impmon, as he pointed to a large mass of metal in the distance.

"I'm reading a large amount of durainium, carbon-fiber, and..."

"...And what Rika?" Asked Renamon, as she down to her consol.

"...And, a large squadron of Runabouts, heading this way!" Finished Rika.

**Unknown Place, Unknown Time**

_Ber ber, beep. "Warning, Slip-core breach imminent!"_

_"Captain, What should we do?"_ Asked Commander Riggely for the first officer station of _Prometheous_.

'Oh no, not again...' Thought Takato, as the nightmare happened a second time.

_"Bridge to Main Engineering, prepare to eject the Slip-core using the secondary tranceporter relays."_ Shouted the captain, as he once did before, but instead of Commander Barkley replying over the comm, the bridge fell silent, as everyone turned to face him.

"The Tamer has returned..." Came Terriermon, in an uncharacteristically calm voice.

"He is lost, and confused." Said commander Fullidger.

"What? What's going on? What a second, I can hear myself speak!" Said Takato, as got out of the command chair, with surprising ease.

"He dose not know yet." Said Captain Fink from behind him.

"Know, what?"

"The reckoning..." Replyed Rika, as she appeared out of nowhere, and started walking around the bridge. The rest of the crew began to do the same.

"He must realize what is to be, to fight the now." Came Yamaki, as Takato, randomly appeared I the Hypnos control room.

"Realize what? Who are you?" Asked Takato.

"His judgment is clouded by the loss of his nurturers." Came his father, as he walked up behind him at the front of the bakery.

"Dad?" Asked Takato, as he looked at his parents.

"Stop this!" Came a mysterious, beautiful young women, as she walked down the stairs, of circler, grey room. Her skin glowed; light brown, in the white of the lights.

"Who are you?" Asked Takato.

"She's my mother." Said a tall, bald, man, as stood at the front of the room.

"Captain Sisco? How? I thought-" Said Takato, as the reason for the dream dawned on him. Suddenly, the room faded, and a bright, white light, surrounded them.

"That's right." Replyed Sisco.

"But, I- According to Starfleet, you we're killed by Gul Dukat, on Bajor..." Said Takato.

"I know that's what Starfleet thinks, but they didn't exactly want to put down, 'Serving with the Prophets'." Said the captain.

"But- But-"

"I'm sorry for all the trouble we've caused you, but it was the only way we could protect Earth, and Bajor, from the Grigari." Said captain Sisco, cutting Takato off, before he could finish his thought. The three of them fell silent for a few seconds.

"Where are we?" Asked Takato.

"That is not important." Came Sisco's mother.

"This is interior, of the Bajoran wormhole..." Replyed the captain.

"...We brought you here, to help you with your struggle." Came Misses Sisco.

"There's a weapon that can defeat Grigari, and the one who's controlling them." Said Sisco. Takato stood there speechless.

"There's just one problem, I don't know were it is..." Said the captain, breaking the silence.

"...You have to find it." Came Sisco's mother, finishing her son's sentence.

"But, how am I supposed to find it?" Asked Takato.

"You already have the map, all you have to do, is find it..." Replyed the captain. The light of the wormhole began to fade back into the bridge of the _Prometheous_, as the dream began to play out as had before, except this time; he knew that this was not, the end


End file.
